Young Heart
by cullenclanluvr-1
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so please no bad reviews. if you wanna give me a few pointers thats cool! this is what happens after breaking dawn in Bella's POV hope you enjoy it! thanks!  P.S. i own nothing! this is all stephenie meyer's characters!
1. Chapter 1

Young Heart

Chapter 1:

"Mommy, mommy, where are you?" Renesmee asked, worriedly.

"I'm in here Nessie," I answered. I could hear her light footsteps walking down the hallway of our stone cottage.

I knew she must have had a bad dream, because she never woke up this early. I glanced at the clock. It was only 5:3o.

Edward was next to me, he looked up at Renesmee.  
"What is it, sweetie?" Edward asked in his smooth, velvet voice.

"I had a bad dream, it was a dream that you and mommy were running away from me and that you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, honey, that would never happen, you know that right? Come on, come lie down with us," I said in a soft voice.

She came and curled up next to me and Edward and slowly fell asleep. I smiled at him and kissed him softly on his cheek.

Lightly, gentle enough where she wouldn't wake up, I lifted her hand to my cheek, like I did before. I sighed in relief when I saw she was dreaming about me and her, hunting, wishing she could drink donated blood. I laughed and so did Edward. I guessed he read it in her mind.

Renesmee woke up while Edward was frying up some bacon for her.

"'Morning daddy, 'morning mommy." She gave me a hug and a kiss. Then she walked over to Edward.

"Bacon!" she squealed in delight. Bacon was her foodHuman food I should say because she preferred animal blood over human food. Edward laughed a little. "I'm full," she announced to us.

"Nessie, finish your eggs, there's only a couple more bites left."

"I wanna go hunting with daddy and you. Elk is better than human food," she told us in her attitude voice.

"You're just like mommy. You two and your attitudes, rolling the eyes, crossing your arms. It's so cute though. But its unacceptable missy," Edward said to Renesmee.

"Well, blame mommy, if I get it from her." Renesmee pointed to me and rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me attitude; go to your room until I tell you to come out. You have to learn not to disrespect us young lady!" Edward said in a stern tone.

I walked across the table and started rubbing his neck. "I can't believe how much she's like me. Edward, it's going to be horrible when she hits two, all those little fits. Hopefully she'll skip that part," I didn't want to get my hopes up though.

"Renesmee, come on get ready, we're going to visit grandma and grandpa. I'll help you get dressed," I told her.

Both of us walked into her closet and looked around. It was still kind of cold, so I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt. Well, she actually picked out the skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. But what she really wanted to wear was a skirt with leggings and a short sleeved shirt.

"No, Renesmee it's too cold for that, pick out pants and a pair of boots."

Alice was proud of how Renesmee was becoming just like her. Picking cute clothes, and loving to shop. I grabbed her jacket on the way out and a scarf that she picked out.

The three of us, Edward holding Renesmee, ran to the big house.

"Renesmee, what a cute outfit you picked out!" Alice chimed.

"Auntie Alice, hi!" Renesmee greeted her.

"How'd you know she picked it out?" I questioned Alice.

"I can't believe you're asking me that question. If you picked it out, it would have been an old pair of jeans with a black shirt and sneakers. Come on Bella, use that brain of yours!" Alice explained as she gave me a hug.

"Wow, I didn't know she had a brain. Since when?" Emmett joked, walking through the door.

I punched his arm as hard as I could. Since I was a newborn, I made him flinch.

Renesmee greeted everyone happily. All the girls were going out for a hunt, so Renesmee and I tagged along. Renesmee seemed satisfied. She was way too spoiled. Especially by her aunts.

"Be safe," Edward told me as he kissed me and Renesmee good-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

All of us except Renesmee were walking through the forest, trying to catch a scent. Renesmee was running ahead of us, jumping and skipping.

"Renesmee, stay close so we can see you honey," Esme said, nervous that she'd go out of our sight.

"Okay Grandma."

Pretty soon, it started to rain, and then snow. We finished hunting, Nessie had elk, and the rest of us had elk, and some of us had a mountain lion.

On our way home, I held Nessie because she was falling asleep and didn't feel like walking. We got home and Edward kissed me and Renesmee on the foreheads. I smiled, looking down at Nessie.

"How was your hunt ladies," Carlisle questioned us.

"It was fun," we all said.

I laid Nessie down on the couch between Edward and me, her head on my lap, and feet on Edward's. Soon, she started mumbling in her sleep.

"Just like her mother," Edward pointed out. I was glad I couldn't blush anymore. Emmett started making jokes about when I was human. I punched him playfully in the arm.

All the boys left to go hunting in northern California, because there were reports of a bear problem.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Carlisle asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Maybe we'll do a little shopping, girl time!" Alice announced, sounding exasperated.

"We should be back by tomorrow evening. BE CAREFUL!" Carlisle told all of us. We all laughed, but the boys were serious.

"Okay, okay, we'll be careful, go have fun," I told them as I kissed Edward good-bye. Before he left, he kissed Nessie and she woke up.

"Love you too sweetie," he said, probably answering her thought.

Right after they left, Alice announced," Party time! Let's go shopping!"

"Ugh, come on Alice, let us relax for a little bit," Esme and I pleaded.

"Fine, we're leaving in 30 minutes though!" Alice said sternly, obviously disappointed.

Renesmee and I ran over to the cottage before we left to get my purse and Nessie's purse. For some reason, she liked to carry around a purse, maybe she wanted to fit in, I don't know. I carried her to the big house and ran as fast as I could. Alice was probably mad because we were running late.

It was 1:30, and I sighed.

"What's wrong mommy?" Nessie asked me.

"Oh, mommy's just disappointed because we have a lot of shopping ahead of us," I explained to her.

"Yay, shopping!" she was so happy, so I was happy as long as she was. She's so much like Alice.

Rosalie took us in her new Audi; it was a birthday present from Emmett and Carlisle. We were going to go to Seattle's mall. Ugh, I wasn't very happy about it. _Remember, I'm doing this for Renesmee._ I kept telling myself.

We arrived at the mall in no time. Renesmee and Alice were holding hands, talking about where we were going to shop. I smiled; they were so much alike, that's what made Alice love her even more than she did.

"I can't wait for this day to end," I told Esme and she agreed with me.

"Oh, give it a rest Bella," Alice and Rosalie told me. I sighed, but saw Renesmee smiling, so I was content.

It felt like we bought out the whole mall. Alice and Nessie picked out; dresses, sandals, boots, mini skirts, jeans, shorts, and tank tops. That was Nessie's spring wardrobe.

Alice picked out for me, dresses, shirts, and high heels. Alice knew what I liked, but I didn't like heels. So I compromised with her, and she said I didn't have to get the short skirts, and that I could get jeans.

Rosalie and Esme were out shopping together. Of course Renesmee wanted to be with Alice, and Alice wanted to be with Renesmee.

We ended up spending more than two-thousand dollars for all of us. Of course that was nothing for the Cullens. They didn't need any money for food or anything, and Alice could see trends in the stock market, so they had a _lot_ of money stashed everywhere.

When we got home, it was 7:30, and Nessie was really tired. I decided to stay with them at the big house, because I didn't want Renesmee alone with just me in the cottage.

Before she went to bed, she gave us a little fashion show of all the clothes she had bought. It took over 2 hours to finish.

"Honey, you have to go to bed, it's really late," I helped her bathe and get dressed. She had gotten new pajamas, too.

"Good night," she hugged and kissed us all, and I went to go tuck her in her bed. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee set up a room for Nessie in the big house. She had a TV, bed, nightstand, walk-in closet, balcony, and computer. I insisted that she didn't get the computer, but they said she would want it when she was older so they just got it for her then.

I kissed her and she wanted me to tell her a story about when I was human. I told her one about Renee and me.

In the middle of the story she drifted of to sleep and I kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Mom, I'm hungry," Nessie told me after she woke up.

"You know where the kitchen is," I joked and got up to make her breakfast.

"Bacon!" she said before I could ask.

I got the stuff out to make her an omelet and bacon. After maybe five bites she said she was full. I don't even think its worth making her food.

"Help clean-up," I told her right before she left the kitchen.

"Ugh, mom do I have to?"

"Yes, you ate the food."

"Ya, but you made it," she pointed out, rolling her eyes.

She helped me; probably the look on my face convinced her she wasn't going to win this time.

All of us watched movies, played a game, and Alice wanted us to go shopping again.

"Come on Alice, we just went shopping!" I whined.

"If Esme doesn't want to go, then you can stay here with her, cry-baby," she told me.

"I'll stay with Bella," Esme announced.

"Renesmee, are you going to go?"

"Nope!" she yelled at me.

"Don't you use that tone with me. You need to apologize to me right now young lady!" I said sternly.

"Sorry," she said exasperated. She rolled her eyes, and stomped upstairs to get dressed. I'd talk to her when Edward got back.

Rosalie and Alice left to go to the mall in Port Angeles. After they left, Esme and I cleaned the house. I made Renesmee help witch she was not happy about.

"I'm hungry!" she said after a while.

"Well, then make yourself something," I told her.

"No, you make it," she whined and crossed her arms.

"I'll help you, but from now on, you're helping me make all your meals," I told her. I knew she wouldn't like it, but she had to learn.

Rosalie and Alice got home a couple minutes before the boys did.

"Hey Bella," Edward said and kissed me on the cheek, then kissed Renesmee.

I held Edwards hand so I could send him my thoughts, _she was giving me attitude today, please talk to her. _He nodded at me.

"Renesmee please come with me to your room," Edward spoke smoothly. I could tell she knew she was getting in trouble. She looked at me and I smirked at her.

"What happened now? Was she being like you, a brat?" Emmett joked. I glared at him and started thinking about things.

Emmett was watching the football game so I drifted out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

Jacob came out of the forest just then.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him and he hugged me.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked.

I growled quietly. I still wasn't over the fact that he imprinted on _my_ daughter.

We both walked in together and they greeted Jacob.

"JJ!" Nessie called out, running down the stairs. That was her nickname for him since she was little. Edward wasn't with her.

Right as she was running down the second flight of stairs, I heard her fall and hit the railing. I didn't see her but I heard her.

I ran over and checked her body to see if she had any marks. She immediately started crying. Everybody ran over to her. Edward came down and checked her.

"Oh, you're fine!" Edward said as he picked her up and hugged her. She started to settle down and she reached for Jacob.

Edward handed her to him unwillingly.

Edward must have read Jacob's thoughts.

"She's too young, Jacob!" Edward yelled and we all knew what he was talking about except my confused little Renesmee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: *Edward's POV*

"She has to know sometime," Jacob said calmly. I glared at him, reaching out for Nessie.

"Daddy, what's wrong, are you mad at JJ?" she asked in her high voice.

"No sweetie, I'm just a little upset, come on. We're going to go to the cottage," I told Nessie and Bella.

"Daddy, I want to stay here with Auntie Alice, please?" she asked me in her sweet voice. She pouted just like my Bella did. It was so cute.

"Okay, Jacob, come with Bella and I," I said exasperate. Jacob hesitated.

"Now!" I yelled. Renesmee flinched and reached for Bella. She put her hand to her face and showed her something.

She showed her me screaming at Jacob, and the look on my face, I was scaring her.

"Oh, honey I didn't mean to scare you, come here," I said as we reached for each other at the same time. She smiled brightly, and I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

Bella, Jacob, and I left the big house running towards the cottage. When we got there I slammed the door open the closed it loudly, shaking the whole house.

"She's too young Jacob! She's not ready yet, when she can make her own decision, you tell her. No wait, I'll tell her with you with me," I told him sternly.

"He's right, Jacob, you have to be considerate. If she's too young when you tell her, she might just want to make you happy, and do what you want. It's just how she is. Wait just a little longer," Bella told him.

"Fine, whatever, but I get to tell her at least part of it. When she physically turns 16, I tell her. So when she literally turns 11, I tell her," Jacob said it sternly.

"Come on, we have to get back before they start to worry," Bella said.

We ran faster this time, all of us in a hurry to see Nessie.

"Mommy, daddy, JJ!" Nessie screamed, happy to see us. She ran and jumped into my arms, then leaned towards Bella, then Jacob.

"Are you guys done fighting yet?" Renesmee asked.

We all laughed and she took it as a yes. _Don't be mean to JJ, please daddy? _I read her thoughts and nodded at her. Bella looked confused and I just smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bella's POV

When Nessie woke up, I was rocking in the rocking chair. I had moved it right next to her bed so I could be close to her.

"Good morning sweetie," I greeted her when she got up. She smiled brightly and showed me a vision. It was of her eating bacon and eggs. I smiled at her.

"Of course that's what you want!" I said, exasperated smiling.

Edward had just walked in to stand next to me.

"Daddy!" Nessie jumped out of bed and ran to him.

"Hey honey!" he said just as she leaped into his arms.

"Can I have bacon and eggs? That's my favorite!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her feebly.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded, obviously in his own little world. I looked at him confused. He just looked down at Nessie.

"Hey Nessie, lets go make your food," I said as I took her from Edward's arms.

"I want daddy to make them," she pointed at him.

"Well, daddy has to go see grandpa Carlisle, so I'll make them for you."

"Okay, fine," she pouted.

"Keep that up, you're not getting any food," I told her sternly.

As I set the plate in front of her, she glanced at the plate and pushed it away.

"I don't want this food anymore. Can we go hunting?" she made a disgusted look as she pushed it away.

"No, you're going to eat that food that I made you!" I yelled at her as I pushed the plate back towards her.

"Fine, I guess I have to," she said, exasperated. She took each bite slowly. Only after two bites she pushed the plate away and started running for her room. Of course I beat her there.

"No, you go finish that food. If you don't, I'm telling your father!" I ordered her harshly.

"Tell me what?" Edward said as he walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Renesmee ran towards him and dug her face into his chest.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked me.

"She doesn't want her food anymore, she took two small bites," I said frustrated.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, go finish your food right now!" Edward yelled, just loud enough to get her to listen.

"Fine! I guess you guys don't love me anymore then!" she shouted as she stomped to her plate.

"Don't use that tone with me, do you understand young lady!" I yelled at her.

After she was done eating, we sent her to her room. Even though Edward was against spanking, I spanked her on her butt. She started to cry but we just told her to go to her room. I didn't hit her hard. Just hard enough to teach her a lesson. That's how my mom taught me lessons when I was little.

Edward sighed and shook his head at me. He walked over to me and picked me up and kissed me.

"I thought I'd be the one tough on her," he laughed in between kisses.

"Mmmm-hmmm," I replied not listening to him.

He laughed then set me down. We both walked towards bedroom Renesmee's bedroom.

"Go away!" she said softly. We heard her perfectly though. We walked through the door and she was on her bed, facing her window.

"Renesmee, do you have something to say to us?" Edward asked sternly.

"Sorry," Renesmee said sincerely.

"We forgive you, but never treat us like that again. Or else I'll spank you harder." I told her.

She hugged us and kissed us.

"Now go get ready, we're going to go to the big house," I told her.

I helped her get dressed. It was warm now so I let her pick out shorts and a brown low cut sweater with a blue undershirt under it. Also, she picked out sandals and a cute hat. She was exactly like Alice.

When we left we started at a human pace.

"Mommy, can you hold me please?" she asked me sweetly. I had her climb on my back and Edward and I started running fast through the forest.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Esme asked as she hugged all three of us.

"Great, how are you?" I replied.

We greeted everyone and then I noticed Jacob wasn't here.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked everyone.

"Well not here. I'm happy about that," Rosalie answered me, holding Nessie. Nessie was playing with a lock of Rose's hair.

Alice walked down the stairs greeting us quickly. It was more like dancing down the stairs.

Nessie jumped out of Rose's arms and ran to Alice.

"Do you like my outfit Auntie Alice?" she asked, curious.

"It's so cute Nessie. Let's take a picture of you to add it to our baby album!" Alice said. I could tell she wasn't totally focused.

Carlisle walked down the stairs slowly and he looked worried.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

He glanced up at me and just smiled and shook his head.

I just noticed that all of them looked worried. They were keeping something from me. I just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What the heck is going on?" I exclaimed. Demanding them to answer me.

"Well, love, Alice had a vision of when we were in Alaska, and, well, we can't go. We have to stay here, in Forks," Edward said hesitantly.

"What was the vision?" I didn't want to drag answers out; I wanted to get it out all in one sentence.

"The vision was that there was an incident when you were alone and you were with a friend you had made…and well, you were thirsty and you couldn't control it. I'm sorry love but we have to stay here," he answered me. I fell down on my knees in front of Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't know that's what's going to happen," I told him, gasping.

"Bella, don't be sorry, it's okay honey. Don't worry. We've all tasted human blood, so it's okay. We're lucky we caught it before it happened," he said in his smooth, loving tone.

I got up and hugged him. I was a newborn that had to be protected from people. I went to Alice and hugged her. It was because of her, she saved that person's life.

"Thank you Alice. I love you," I told her.

"Mommy, what's wrong, why are you hugging everyone?" she said, her big brown eyes curious.

"Mommy's just happy sweetie," I hugged her and held her. She always made me smile. I held her tightly.

"Maybe I should wait a year before college?" I asked everyone. All of them nodded. Renesmee just nodded because everyone else was. We all laughed.

"Renesmee, do you wanna go shopping?" Rose asked her excited.

"Yay! Auntie Alice are you going?" Nessie asked her.

"Oh no, I'm too busy. You and Rose go have fun!" she said, obviously upset.

After Rose got ready, they all said bye to us and left. I smiled at how excited Nessie was.

"Alice, why didn't you go with them, you love shopping?" I questioned her, confused.

"We have a party to plan that's why, silly!" she said, excited now.

"Nessie's party?" I asked.

"Yes! Duh!" she said exasperated that I asked that question.

"So I was thinking that…." Her voice trailed off as she spoke to Esme.

How could I hurt someone that was my friend? I was lucky that Alice caught it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine," I said, distracted. I was lying of course, but now that I don't blush and he can't read my thoughts, I could easily lie.

"Well, you can talk to me if something's wrong," he reassured me as he kissed my cheek.

About an hour later Alice announced that the party was planned. It was going to be a surprise party, and everyone would be there. Jacob would take her out hunting, and then come to the big house. Alice called everyone and let them know to come.

When Rosalie and Nessie came back they walked in laughing.

"Boys, there's bags in the car," Nessie said in a demanding tone. We all laughed.

"Rose, did you get her to say that?" I asked curiously.

"No she said that all on her own," Rosalie laughed. I looked at Edward and he nodded, letting me know she was telling the truth.

When the boys had everything out of the car, the living room was packed with shopping bags.

I sighed. Why did they always have to buy so many clothes? We just went shopping for crying out loud!

"Rose, you and Alice always go overboard!" I said jokingly.

"Well, Nessie is turning out just like Alice. Think of all that money you spend on her when she hits her teens!" Rosalie exclaimed laughing. Nessie ran and hugged me then Edward.

"What did you guys do when we were gone?" Nessie asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing! We just talked, it was boring!" I told her. She laughed.

"You think everything's boring," she said. They all agreed.

I was so happy to have a family like mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Edward, Nessie, and I walked at a human pace to our cottage. Renesmee was half asleep in Edward's arms. We both smiled hugely at her.

"Edward, do you think I should wait a little longer to go to college?" I asked, curious to hear what her thought.

"Love, I'll do whatever you think is right. Just remember, you are a great vampire. You're better than vampires that are decades old!" he said that to me a lot. I felt kind of embarrassed when everyone talked about how well tempered I was.

"We both should have a clear mind for tomorrow. Wouldn't want to spoil my nudger's big day!" I said, trying to cheer up.

We both laughed and I kissed him. As we walked up to our cottage, every time I walked up to it, I thought how cute it was, small and nestled into the woods. I appreciated it so much.

Edward and I settled Nessie into her bed and we headed to our room. We both lay on our bed thinking.

"It kills me to not know what you're thinking. Have I mentioned that?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Just about 2,153 times!" I laughed again.

"Have you been counting?" he asked joking.

"Why, yes I have, well since I was a vampire, I don't know how many times you told me when I was human," I told him honestly.

"I thought you just came up with that number!" he exclaimed, laughing his butt off.

I kissed him and that ended our conversation…

"Nessie's coming," Edward said as we both quickly got up and changed.

"Good morning daddy!" Nessie exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday honey!" we both yelled at the same time.

She squirmed out of Edward's arms and to mine.

"Thank you. What are we going to do for my birthday?" she asked. Everyday I though about how much she was like Alice. She was a party animal-even though she was young- loved shopping, clothes, shoes, purses, and fashion.

"Well, first, we're going to go to the main house and tell everyone good morning. And then the three of us can do something together!" I explained to her as I glanced up at Edward. He nodded when Nessie wasn't looking.

She put her hand to my cheek and showed her and Jacob hunting together.

"Okay, I'll call Jake and tell him to come here," I answered her thought.

"Come on, can you help me look pretty for my special day?" she asked me, excited.

"Well that comes naturally to you, but I'll try to make you look prettier if that's even possible," I let her know. I wanted to give her whatever she wanted on her special day.

Normally I would let her wear the clothes she picked out on a day like this, but she took advantage of it being her birthday.

"Mommy, can I wear this?" she asked, turning towards me in a mini skirt with a tank top and some boots. She had a hat on and she twirled and looked at me for my approval.

"Come on, it's my birthday!" she jutted out her bottom lip and looked at me in the eyes with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Uhh, fine go ahead, only because it's your birthday. I can't believe Aunt Rose would buy that for you!" I said exasperated. I would talk to Rosalie about that later, but I didn't want to ruin Nessie's special day.

Even though her hair beautiful just down her back she wanted me to French braid it.

"Why don't you take a bath first and then I'll do your hair," I suggested.

"Okay, thank you mommy!" she seemed happy enough, which made me happy.

"Do you need help?" I asked as she was about to get into the tub.

"No thank you, I'm a big girl now," she stated in her small little voice. I smiled at her and sat down on the toilet. Just in case something happened to her. She didn't seem to mind, maybe she felt safer with me near her.

After she was done, I quickly did her hair. Immediately she got dressed and was bouncing around with excitement.

Jacob arrived and Nessie ran right into his arms as soon as he held them out.

"JJ!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey, squirt!" he greeted her.

"Don't I look pretty?" she squirmed out of his arms and twirled in front of him, waiting for his approval.

"Of course you do, you always do!" he pointed out. Edward and I growled at him, where only he could hear.

"Jacob, can you take her hunting, we'll meet you at the house?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded and then Edward did, probably answering a question in his mind.

"Be careful, I don't want you to ruin your pretty outfit," I added as the four of us walked out the door.

"Jacob, you hunt it for her, and she'll drink it," Edward said. He still didn't want her hunting her own meal without one of us around.

"Okay daddy, see you soon. Love you!" she yelled towards both of us. We waited to leave until Jacob came back as a wolf. Edward helped her on his back, then we ran for the house ahead of them.

"How is everything?" I asked as I walked in.

When I saw the room, that answered my question.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"Is it okay?" Alice asked, nervous for my answer.

"Okay? Alice, it's amazing! Thank you so much, it will mean so much to her!" I said as I hugged my sister.

"I'm so glad you like it. I spent forever working on it last night. I just wanted it to look perfect for my only niece!" she said, proud of herself for making us love it.

"Thank you Alice," Edward told her and he hugged her too.

The room was completely changed into a club. There was a DJ booth where the piano usually went, and the piano was moved to the dining room. Streamers were hanging from the ceiling and there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. All the shutters were shut to make it look dark and the lights reflected off all our skin strangely. There was a table covered with food, drinks, and a huge cake that Esme made.

The packs, Charlie, Sue, Billy, and the rest of the Cullens were sitting around the room, discussing where to hide.

My cell phone rang a few minutes later and It was Jacob. He was warning us that they were coming.

"They're coming," I warned them also. I knew they could hear but we had to keep up the human charade for Charlie.

As soon as they walked through the door, we all jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Immediately, the biggest smile got on her face and she ran for me Edward and Alice.

She was so happy that if I could cry, I would!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Knowing Alice, she went way overboard. I was just so happy that Nessie was having so much fun.

After everyone ate, Alice played some more upbeat music. I snapped so many pictures that we planned on adding to one of the many photo albums we made for her.

When I saw her dancing on Edward's feet to a slow song, I took many pictures of that. It was so cute, I was crying the vampire way.

"May I step in?" Charlie asked Edward politely.

"Of course," Edward smiled at Charlie, and handed Nessie to him.

"Grandpa!" Nessie yelled as she stepped on his feet so they could dance. I could tell that made his day with his crinkly-eyed smile. I took a picture before it left his face.

Charlie wasn't a great dancer but it was so cute. Renesmee was handed from person to person so she could dance with them. I got pictures of her dancing with every person. I was so happy, and I could tell that she was.

"I believe it's your turn to dance with her Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

"I can't dance, even though I'm better now, I'm just going to embarrass myself," I shook my head but saw my daughter standing in front of me, looking up.

Her eyes were wide and he lip jutted out. How could I say no to her face?

I smiled widely and she immediately dragged me to the dance floor and started dancing with me. I saw everyone snapping pictures of us and she had a huge, bright smile on her face.

"Thank you mommy, I love you!" she whispered to me.

Then I just picked her up and hugged her, tight against my chest. I saw all the flashed of that too.

"Oh, I love you too sweetie! Don't you forget that!" I laughed at myself for wanting to cry.

Before everyone left we all took pictures with the family and Nessie. It was past 10:00, but I didn't want to ruin this great day for Renesmee. She was ecstatic. I was smiling every time I would look at her.

Before Charlie and Billy left, Nessie was sleeping in Charlie's arms. He was so happy to have her in his life. How could I move away and take that from him. I was deep in thought when they said bye.

"Thank you so much Bells! I love you," my dad told me while I was hugging him. I felt my throat in flames, and I pulled away from him right when I felt it.

Jasper came to me and pulled me away from him, he sensed my mood. I looked up and smiled feebly at him, moving to stand behind Esme.

Edward took Nessie from Charlie's arms and shook his hand.

We all sat down and relaxed from the radical party. I smiled at Edward holding Renesmee and kissed his cheek.

Jasper walked into the room then and smiled at me.

"Thank you Jasper, for calming me when I was hugging Charlie. I really appreciate it!" I walked over and hugged him tightly then went back to sit next to Edward.

"What if I really am starting to become a crazed newborn? I mean, I've never felt that way around Charlie. Only the first time he came, but, I can usually control it," I looked at my family, worriedly.

"Honey, don't worry, if Alice sees something happening, we'll help you," Esme said as she came to sit next to me and put her arm across my shoulders. I held onto her hand leaning into her.

"I'm worried, please, Edward, tell me how to handle it," I cried out. I started to gasp, crying (the vampire way).

"Love, it's nothing to worry about, please know that we'll help you no matter what. We'll move away if that helps," he suggested holding my hand, tight.

"How can I do that to Charlie, he's so happy that Nessie and I are in his life. Alice, please keep a close watch on me. I want to stay here from now on until I take care of this. I need Emmett and Jasper with me at all times. Please you guys I need you," I sighed, hugging Esme. Carlisle came and hugged me.

"Bella, we will do anything you think will help," he reassured me.

"Thank you," I managed those two words to get through my lips.

"What about Nessie?" Rosalie asked.

"What about her?" Edward asked Rosalie, glaring at her.

"Will she able to keep control around her?" it didn't seem like she was totally focused.

"She's my daughter, I would never hurt her!" I yelled at her.

"Well he's your _father_. Close enough," she added.

I just shook my head and Edward glared at her.

I took Renesmee to her bed, Jasper and Emmett at my flanks.

"Thank you so much, both of you," I hugged both of them tightly.

"Anything for our little sis!" he boomed, pulling me into a bear hug.

I laughed weakly and ran down stairs.

We all stayed silent for the rest of the night, all eyes on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Good morning!" Nessie shouted, coming down the stairs with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey honey," I answered her with a weak smile.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked, her smile turning into a frown. I just shook my head.

"Turn that frown upside down!" I said trying to be enthusiastic.

She smiled feebly and looked at me. Her smile didn't meet her eyes. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting on either side of me on the couch. Nessie greeted everyone and went to Alice, reaching for her. Alice picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning sunshine!" Edward walked in, with a plate full of pancakes, fruit, and bacon.

Renesmee took it willingly and ate in Alice's arms, content.

"Thank you daddy!" she ran over to hug him, squirming out of Alice's arms.

"Auntie Alice, can we go shopping today?" Nessie asked, excited.

"Umm, how about we go in the evening?" Alice suggested.

"But, I didn't get any gifts!" she whined and complained.

"That's why were going in the evening, because you're going to open all the gifts everyone got you. We didn't get to open them last night because you fell asleep, silly!" Alice laughed. Renesmee smiled, happy to hear she was getting gifts.

When Jacob arrived, she started to open her gifts. Edward and I got her an outfit with a skirt, heart shirt, sandals, a purse, and a headband.

Jacob got her a bracelet with a wolf, a heart, and a charm with the letter R on it.

Alice and Jasper made her a photo album from when she was born, to the present day.

Esme and Carlisle got her three plane tickets to Isle Esme. Edward and I were really happy about that. That would be a fun family vacation.

Rosalie and Emmett got her a necklace, bracelet, and earrings that matched. It was so cute!

"Thank you everyone! I love alllll my gifts!" she kissed and hugged everyone, every hug, she had an ecstatic smile.

I was smiling and laughing as she entertained us, all my worries were put behind me whenever I put my eyes on her.

"Thank you, Esme and Carlisle for the tickets. That was so kind of you!" I thanked them as I hugged them.

"Good bye everyone!" Alice and Nessie said as they were walking out the door.

"Nessie, this will be another gift from me, you can buy anything you want, I'll pay for it!" I heard Alice tell her as they walked out the door.

Nessie squealed in delight.

"Jacob, you're welcome to leave," Edward said coldly.

"I'm comfortable right where I am!" Jacob said, as he put his feet on Rosalie's lap.

"Ugh! You filthy mutt! Get your paws off of me!" she hissed and then growled. Jacob laughed and Edward couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Blondie, chill, yeesh!" Jacob said, still shaking with laughter.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave, Sue and Charlie will be waiting for me, so see you," Jacob announced as he sat up.

"Good, don't get hit by a car fetching!" Rosalie said, coldly.

"Rose, stop that. He's our guest!" Esme said strictly as she hit Rosalie's arm.

Three hours later, Alice and Nessie came back laughing.

"Boys, bags," Nessie said, exasperated she had to even ask. All the girls laughed as the boys sat up to get the bags.

"Wow, did you buy the entire mall this time!" Edward said, annoyed.

"Hmm, almost!" Alice said, smiling hugely. I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Hey honey!" I announced as I knelt down in front of her to kiss her cheek.

"Mommy, guess what! I got you something!" she announced, searching through the bags. I smiled as she was searching, annoyed she couldn't find it.

"Oh, mommy here it is!" she squealed handing it to me. I gasped. It was a gold necklace with a heart locket. There was a picture of Edward, Nessie and I at our cottage. If I could cry, I would have!

"Oh, honey, thank you so much!" I said as I hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Daddy, I got you something too!" she told him. Reaching into the same bag as mine. She pulled out a ring that said Isabella and Renesmee, my Angels on the side.

"Oh, sweetie, thank you!" he also said, picking her up and kissing her cheeks then her forehead.

Before we left, she gave us _another _fashion show witch took _forever._

"Okay sweetie, it's time to go to bed. I'll help you get ready," Alice told Renesmee.

Nessie in Alice's arms, they ran upstairs and I heard the bath water starting. I heard laughing and squealing coming from the upstairs bathroom.

When Nessie came down, her hair was French braided and had gel in it. She hugged all of us goodnight then Alice went to tuck her in.

After a couple of minutes, Alice was next to me on the couch.

"You too are so close. You guys bond so well," I told her, smiling.

"Yup! She's a lot like me," her answering smile was dazzling.

"Come on Jazz, I need to hunt," she said as she tugged Jasper off the couch and out the back door.

Edward came and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled at him then pecked him on the lips.

Rosalie and Emmett were in there room, and Carlisle and Esme were hunting also.

He kissed me again fiercely; I wrapped my legs around his waist, and was content for the rest of the night…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Edward and I were nestled on the couch together, and Alice and Jasper were on the recliner.

We all heard Nessie dancing down the stairs singing.

"Hey sunshine! What are you so happy about?" Edward greeted her.

"School starts in two weeks! I'll be able to make friends, finally!" she announced. Even though she was only a year old, physically, she was six. She would be starting kindergarten.

"I'm registered right?" she wondered, her excitement going down.

"Of course you are sweetie! I wouldn't forget about my cutie!" Edward said, pretending to be appalled that she asked that. Her excitement went up again once she heard this.

Then, Esme came out with three muffins and bacon for Nessie.

"Thank you Grandma!" Nessie thanked her loudly.

"Renesmee, lower your voice, we can hear you perfectly fine," I snapped. For some reason I was in a bad mood today.

Jasper looked at me confused. I just shook my head at him.

"Edward, can I talk to Jasper privately?" I asked, making my golden eyes wide. I knew he couldn't resist my eyes when I did that. He nodded in defeat, frustrated.

Jasper shifted under Alice so he could get up. He followed me outside. I leaped over the river, getting out of hearing range.

"We're far enough, Bella. What's going on?" he asked, nervous.

I started to cry," I don't know." I fell into his arms and he supported all my weight.

He dragged us over to a fallen tree so we could sit down. He hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Bella, why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you?" he questioned me concerned.

"I have no idea. I just didn't want Edward to see me like this," I answered him. I was acting really weird. I was scaring myself.

"Do you mind if I shield your thoughts?" I asked. Edward couldn't see me like this.

"No not at all," he gave me permission, rubbing my back. I couldn't keep the secret from him any longer.

"Last night, I went to check on Renesmee, and she just started yelling at me. I didn't know why. Then she started talking about how I was a horrible mother, and how Edward didn't want her. I don't know what got into her," I sobbed, no tears coming down.

"Where was Edward?" he asked, curiously.

"He had to go to the cottage, he was getting some food so Esme could make Nessie breakfast," I explained to him. He nodded.

"Why couldn't Edward hear her thoughts?" he asked his voice louder now, confused.

"Good question, I don't know," I answered, thinking about his question.

After I composed myself, I put my shield around Jasper and we walked towards the house.

Edward looked at me, worried. I just shook my head.

When Rosalie took Nessie outside to play, Jasper explained what happened last night.

"Hmm, that was not called for. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get in here now!" Edward yelled.

She ran inside, Rosalie behind her, and then she saw the look on Edward's face. She stepped behind Rosalie, digging her face into her leg.

"Why did you speak to your mother like that last night?" he asked, sternly. She didn't answer him. He got up, stepped behind Rosalie, and picked Renesmee up by her shoulders.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Why did you yell at your mother like that?" he screamed in her face. She started crying then explained she had a bad dream that Edward and I ran away from her after Edward slapped her face.

"Renesmee, you know that would never happen!" Edward screamed, shaking her.

"Edward, you're hurting her!" I yelled at him, and dashed over to grab my screaming Renesmee out of his arms.

She hugged herself tightly to me, crying, her face nestled into my neck.

"Shh, it's okay babe, it's okay," I crooned to her. She started to calm down, but silent tears ran down her face. I handed her to Rosalie and she took her back outside, trying to calm her down.

"Edward, you hurt her!" I yelled at him.

"She had no reason to yell at you like that!" he argued with me.

"I'm going to go with Esme and Alice to Seattle for a couple of days, and I'm taking my daughter with me!" I yelled at him.

I raced upstairs, grabbing a suitcase and started packing clothes for Renesmee and me.

"She's my daughter too," Edward told me calmly.

"Well, right now, I'm taking her with me because you need a few days to blow of some steam. I can't have you hurting her again," I started to sob, tearless sobs.

"I was protecting you!" he started to yell again. I heard Renesmee start to cry outside and I zipped up the suitcase and ran downstairs.

Esme and Alice followed me with duffel bags. I smiled feebly at them then took Nessie from Rosalie.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked Rosalie as I threw our bags into my car.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here and help my brother," she told me coldly, glaring at me and walking inside.

I started to sob again, but I made myself stop. Alice was going to drive and I was going to sit in the back with Renesmee. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Esme, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked her, sadly.

"You're trying to protect your daughter, and I think that's right. But you need to cut Edward some slack honey," she explained to me.

"Edward loves you very much and he'd do anything for you. Anything to make you happy, that's why he didn't try to stop you today, because he loves you too much," she said in a soft, loving tone. I frowned and sighed.

"I love him so much too, but I also love my daughter," I said looking down at Renesmee.

"Okay honey," Esme told me. I sighed again and ran my fingers through Renesmee's hair. She fell asleep. This must have stressed her out.

"Alice, do you mind if we go to Boston, I need some distance," I asked. She just nodded, and smiled at me in the rearview mirror. I could tell she was crying too.

"It's all my fault! I split the family up. What the heck was I thinking?" I suddenly yelled. Renesmee shifted but went back to a deep sleep.

"Honey, you're doing what's best for your daughter," Esme said softly. I took her hand and held it tight.

By the time we got there, it was past 2 in the morning. Running would've been faster, but I wanted Nessie to sleep.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" she asked me, sleepy.

"We're just taking a girl's trip honey. You'll see him in a couple of days," I explained to her and she just nodded, silent tears coming down her face. I kissed each tear that fell as we walked into the hotel lobby. Was I making the biggest mistake of my life? Would Edward forgive me?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: *EDWARD'S POV*

I sobbed as I saw them pile into the car, and speed away. My love, taking our daughter away from me. It was only going to be a couple of days but I couldn't last two hours without either of them.

I heard the door slam and I saw Rosalie walk in. I ignored her and walked up to my room.

I looked at my ring Nessie got me and read the words over and over again, Isabella and Renesmee, my Angels. I sobbed again and Carlisle walked in.

"Son, I'm sorry, I heard what happened," he told me smoothly.

"It happens. If she loves you as much as we think she does, she'll come back, missing you, apologizing. I know she loves you Edward. She loves you just as much as you love her. She gave up her soul so she could be with you forever. I'm 100% sure that in maybe five days, she'll be coming home, running into your arms. Son, I'm sorry but, don't worry. She'll come back," Carlisle explained to me. He had a point, she gave up her soul to be with me, she will come back, I thought to myself.

If she loved me as much as I loved her, she would come back.

**HEY, THIS WAS JUST A SHORT CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WAS BAD, BUT I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT CARLISLE WOULD SAY AND I WANTED TO POST IT! SORRY, JUST WANTED EDWARD'S THOUGHTS IN THERE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS VERY SHORT CHAPTER! AND PLEASE NO BAD REVIEWS! IM ONLY 11, CUT ME SOME SLACK! ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Mommy! I miss daddy!" Nessie yelled for the hundredth time today. I sighed and looked at her, coldly.

"Renesmee, stop it! I've had enough! Go with grandma to swim!" I snapped at her. Her bottom lip started quivering, and then ran to Esme standing by the door.

She got her bathing suit, and then she and Esme walked out. Esme smiled feebly at me and walked to the pool.

"Alice, what do I do?" I asked, sobbing. She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I sat on her lap, my face digging into her chest. She sighed, and rubbed my back.

"Bella, don't worry, it's all going to be okay, I can see it," she soothed me, though her voice sounded worried also.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood for people lying to me! Tell me the truth!" I snapped at her.

"Fine, everything's going to be fine, but you and Edward won't be talking to each other for about a week," she explained to me. I nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for telling the truth," I hugged her tightly. Then, got up and walked to the couch. I decided to call Carlisle.

"How's he doing Carlisle?" I asked, nervous. He sighed.

"He's very sad, but he's coping. He loves you too much to go after you, that's why he didn't stop you," he announced. I sighed. I was hurting him. What did he ever do to me?

"Gosh, Carlisle I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys. Please let him know that. I don't know what's going on. How could I tear our family apart like this?" I asked him, depressed.

"Bella, if you think you're doing the right thing then it's right," he said. Coming from Carlisle, I relaxed a little.

"Thank you Carlisle. I love you all very much. Could you tell Edward that Nessie keeps asking for him and that I miss him and love him?" I asked, graciously.

"Of course Bella, anything for my youngest daughter," he said, and I smiled to myself.

"Thanks! I love you very much," I told him, then hung up and sighed. Alice walked in and smiled at me, weakly.

"Cheer up Bella!" she said, always her chirpy self. She danced over to the couch. Then she turned the stereo up loud. We had the pent-house so, it probably didn't bother anyone.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood right now," I looked at her and sighed. At that moment, Esme and Nessie walked in, Esme holding Nessie.

"Music, turn it up!" Nessie said, squirming out of Esme's arms, then coming over to dance with Alice. Alice smiled and looked down, grabbing Nessie's hands and spinning her around. I smiled at Nessie and mouthed thank you to Alice.

"Come on Bella, have some fun!" Esme said, pulling me off the couch and dancing around with me. I realized what they were doing, trying to distract me from my issues. I sighed in defeat, and did my best to be happy, dancing. They were trying to help me out and so I just let them.

"Tomorrow morning we can go hunting and then shopping. After, we could take Nessie to get something to eat, and it will be a fun day!" Alice started planning ahead as always.

"Yay! Shopping!" Nessie exclaimed, taking Esme away from me and she started dancing with her. I settled on dancing with Alice.

"Can we order room service, I'm starving!" Nessie announced after we finished dancing. She was breathing heavily from all that moving.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed and picked up the phone to order. I ordered water, vegetables, chicken, and a cookie for Renesmee. She seemed satisfied.

"Thanks," she grumbled and sat next to Alice. They immediately immersed themselves in plans. Esme grabbed one of my hands, and I smiled at her.

"Room Service," someone said through the door. There was two knocks and Nessie ran to get the door.

"Hello little cutie, how are you?" the waiter asked Nessie.

"Fine, thank you!" she said sweetly. He smiled down at her and I grabbed the cash and handed it to him.

"Thank you sir," I told him as I shut the door. Nessie rolled the cart towards the couch and turned on the TV. She ate everything except the green beans.

"Get ready for bed Renesmee," I told her as her show ended. She groaned and got up to get ready.

"Hey, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't treat me like that," I said sternly.

"Ok mother," she said as she walked away. I sighed and went to the bedroom to change into my favorite sweats and one of Edward's big shirts. I sniffed his scent in and I went and lied down in the bed. Renesmee came out of the shower and lay as far away from me as she could and turned off the lamp.

After she fell asleep, I walked into the living room and sighed. I was feeling so depressed lately, I couldn't stand it. I sat next to Alice and we lay on the couch together. A little later, she got up and went to the bedroom to call Jasper. Esme was in the closet, talking to Carlisle. I felt so bad. How could I do this to them? I should've just come alone.

"Grandma, I'm hungry," Renesmee announced the next morning.

"Go have Auntie Alice order room service for you," Esme said, concentrating on something else. I walked over to her as I heard Renesmee asking Alice to order breakfast.

"What are you looking at Esme?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, it's just a house I'm planning on re-modeling. It's in Paris; I'm going to visit there soon. Would you like to come with me?" she asked, sincerely. She smiled up at me as there was a knock on the door. I heard Alice thank the man, and roll the cart over to Nessie.

"Sure, that would be fun. Are Rosalie and Alice going?" I asked, looking at the papers.

"Yeah, they're coming too, that's going to be fun. Edward can spend time with Nessie while we're gone," she suggested.

"Come on guys, we're leaving to go hunting," she announced, interrupting our conversation. Both Esme and I sighed and we walked out the door, into the hotel lobby. We walked outside, into the morning gloom and fog, heading towards the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

As we walked into the forest, I was deep in thought.

"Hun, what are you thinking about?" Esme asked. I looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Oh, I was just thinking why Edward couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts," I said, concentrating.

"He never told me that he couldn't hear her," she replied, confused.

"I think he was too angry. You guys probably think that he slapped her hard, but I know Edward, he would never hurt our daughter. You know Nessie, she's just so sensitive," I informed her, making sure she knew.

"Oh, honey, of course I know that. Edward's not the type of person who would do that to someone he loves!" she reassured me that she knew that. Nessie and Alice were dancing ahead of us, Nessie pointing to things like birds, snakes, and fawns. I smiled feebly and started to run.

"Mommy, I want the mountain lion!" Nessie demanded. That was the first time in a day that she talked directly to me. I smiled slightly.

"Say please, you need to learn your manners," I told her. She smiled at me and batted her eye lashes.

"Pweeeeease," she begged me, her eyes wide. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, but I have to kill it for you, I don't want you getting hurt," I said, sternly.

I ran towards the big cat, its fangs bearing, snarls and growls rippling through its teeth. I jumped lethally onto it and sank my teeth into its neck. Immediately it became still and it let out a soft whine before going silent. When I sank my teeth in, it was like biting into soft butter. I kicked it toward Renesmee and started hunting for my own food, her in my sight.

"Thank you mommy!" she thanked me and smiled before she started to drink. I was done with a mountain lion and three deer before she was done with her mountain lion. Esme and Alice were a little farther away. That was when I heard a shriek of pain. _Renesmee! _ I automatically thought. I sprinted towards her.

"Oh my God! Nessie!" a bear was starting to scratch her arms. I saw the cub standing by a tree. The momma bear was protecting her cub. I jumped onto the bear and started scratching it and I kicked it. I didn't kill it because I didn't want to leave the cub alone without a mom. Instantly, the bear grabbed her cub and ran away, deep into the forest. I ran over to Nessie, examining her body.

"Baby, are you hurt?" I demanded, feeling for any bumps or bruises. She was screaming her head off. She had some scratches on her legs, arms, and face. Esme and Alice came bounding towards us, worry covering their faces.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked, concerned. I hugged her tightly to my chest, rocking her.

"She just has a few scratches, not too bad," I told them and relief crossed their faces. Pretty soon she started drifting off to sleep and they asked me what happened. On our way back, I told them the story.

When we got back to the hotel, I woke Nessie up so I could clean up her scratches. I took the band-aids and the rubbing alcohol out.

"This is going to sting a little bit okay," I told her as I poured some on a cotton swab. I rubbed it gently over her scars. She complained that it hurt but she stayed quiet for the rest of the time. After I was done, I started the bath water to give her a bath. Before she put her pajamas on, I covered all her cuts with band-aids and sent her to bed.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked me when I walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just finished cleaning all her cuts," I informed her. She smiled at me and the three of us continued our discussion on how Edward couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts.

"Maybe, since she's older, her gift has grown. My theory is that he can only see her thoughts when she wants him to see them," Esme shared with Alice and I.

"That's a possibility," I told her. I couldn't think of anything else other then that.

"That's what I was thinking," Alice said, deep in thought.

The rest of the week, we just mainly stayed in the hotel room. All of us would take turns taking Nessie to go swimming. A couple days before we left, we hunted some animals and ran in the woods. Nessie kept saying she missed Edward and I didn't blame her. I missed him like heck too. I sighed as I put Nessie in bed, and walked into the living room where Esme and Alice were.

"Can we go home tomorrow?" I asked both of them. They seemed too eager to answer.

"Yes, of course we would Bella!" Esme came and hugged me. I immediately felt bad for keeping them away from their mates for so long.

"I'm so sorry guys that I separated us. I had no idea we'd be hear this long," I said, hugging Alice tightly.

The next morning, I woke up Renesmee and told her to get ready. She got up, drowsy and looked at me.

"Come on sweetie, we're going home today!" I told her, excited. She instantly woke up and squealed in delight. She started jumping around the room, and dancing.

"We get to see daddy, huh?" she questioned me. I smiled and nodded in delight.

"Yes we do Hun!" I exclaimed.

Quickly, she took a shower, got dressed, and did her hair. While she was getting ready, I packed all of our stuff, and loaded it into the car. Alice and Esme were down-stairs checking us out.

"Mom, are we leaving?" Renesmee asked me, bouncing around the room.

"Yes, we're leaving sweetie." I picked her up in one arm, and took the suitcase in the other. I ran to the elevator and hit the lobby button. I looked at Renesmee and she was smiling brightly. When she looked at me, she kissed me on the cheek and hugged my neck. That made me smile.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked when I saw them sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Yeah, let's go home!" Alice announced, taking Nessie from my arms. Once again, they started to plan a shopping trip and Alice was going to do Renesmee's hair and make-up when she would wear a new outfit they would buy. I smiled as I listened to their conversation.

"She's so much like Alice, isn't she?" Esme said with a grin on her face. I guessed she was listening too.

"Yes, when she's a teenager, we're going to have to spend a lot of money on her!" I announced, and pretended to be mad. Esme laughed as we piled into the car.

_We're going home in about a week, but you won't talk to Edward for a couple of days. _Alice's voice rang in my head, over and over. I was not going to let that vision come true.


	14. MEMO!

**HEY EVERYONE! I JUST WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANKY YOU! ALSO YOU GUYS WONT GET AN UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IM GOING OUT OF TOWN FOR A WEEK PRETTY SOON! SORRY! I'LL WRITE A LOT BEFORE I LEAVE AND A LOT AFTER I GET BACK! ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS MEAN A LOT TO ME! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As we pulled up, Nessie started jumping up and down in the seat. How could she be so awake? She just woke up 5 minutes ago! I thought to myself, curious. Then I realized that she was so excited to see everyone, especially Edward. I missed Edward so much. I would never go away like that again, unless it was a vacation.

As soon as we got out of the car, Edward was running to Renesmee, pulling her into a big hug and twirling her around. After he stopped showering her with kisses, he put her down and looked down at me. He gave me my favorite crooked smile that he knew I couldn't resist. I reached for him to hug him. Then, he kissed me, a very loving kiss, on the lips and hugged me again. Everyone else came out and hugged and greeted us all. Once we were inside I decided to apologize to them. Once we were all inside, I asked them to sit in the living room.

"Hey guys, I missed you all very much! I just wanted to say that I'm deeply sorry for what I did. I separated you guys and I promise you all, I will never do that ever again. And Edward, I love you with everything in me, and I will never take our daughter away from you ever again! Thank you guys for all you've done for me. I should have never acted that way," I announced to them. Edward smiled, got up and hugged me tightly. Then, I realized that everyone got up and hugged me and forgave me. Most of them said that it was what I thought was right. I smiled and realized there was one person that wasn't greeting me.

"Jacob, I said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?" I demanded and looked at him.

"JJ! I missed you!" Nessie exclaimed, jumping out of Edward's arms to go to Jacob.

"I missed you so much too my little Nessie!" he picked her up and hugged her. Edward glared at Jacob.

"Jacob, I think it's time for you to leave," Edward said coldly. I glared at Jacob also and he saw me. He glanced at me then to Renesmee.

"No, you're not staying just because you missed her! I missed her too. I was in more pain then you were Jacob! Get out!" Edward yelled at her. I flinched when Edward mentioned how much pain he was in when we were gone. Then, Nessie flinched when Edward was yelling at Jacob.

Jacob looked at the two of us then glared. With a hurt expression on his face, he walked out the door and slammed it shut. I jumped a little and I started to get angry.

"Daddy, why did you send JJ outside?" Nessie asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, it's just that he had somewhere to be," Edward lied to her so smoothly.

"Oh, okay, I guess. What are we going to do today?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, first of all, I wanna discuss why you couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts," I told Edward. Then, it looked like he suddenly remembered that moment.

"That's what I was wondering too," he told me.

"Esme, tell him what you told me," I told her, remembering what she said on the "trip".

Then I heard them go on and on and on about theories, I'd just have Edward fill me in later. I walked over to Rosalie and smiled at her. She smiled slightly at me then pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do that to us again Bella, dear," she ordered, laughing. I laughed too.

"I didn't realize how much I would miss you until you were gone," she told me. At that, I smiled brightly. It was always a very strange relationship between us. She has always disliked me, but after I had Nessie and became a vampire, she started to like me just a tad bit.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Nessie told me later that night.

"Okay, honey, go up and start the water, I'll be there in a minute," I explained to her. She nodded and then ran up the stairs. Then, I heard the bathwater running. After that trip, she has started to respect Edward and me more. Today the boys played football with her, and the girls sat on the sidelines, watching, cheering, and laughing.

"Mommy!" she shouted from the bathroom upstairs.

"I'm coming sweetie," I said as I started to get up. Instantly, Edward got up and pushed me down.

"Let me do it, I haven't been able to do it for a long time," he smiled crookedly and I smiled back.

"Hi Bella," Carlisle said, walking in the room. He smiled and looked at me. I smiled back.

"Hey, Carlisle," I greeted him as I got up and ran over to hug him. He hugged me back then kissed my forehead.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"Great, thanks! I'm so happy to finally be home again!" I replied, excited.

"So, umm, I've been thinking about Edward not being able to read Nessie's thoughts, and we've come to the conclusion that Esme was right," he told me this important information.

"Okay, that's good right?" I asked a little worried.

"Well, usually, gifts don't improve until about 10 years after becoming a newborn, or in Renesmee's case, born. So, she is still growing at a speedy pace, but it's definitely slowing.

"That's great! Well we know that she is going to live forever so, that's why I'm so happy," I explained to him. He smiled, and then he and Esme left the room.

"Nessie's in bed Bella, she want you to go say goodnight," he informed me. I smiled and ran upstairs.

"Hey honey, goodnight," I told her.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story about when you were human? I like hearing about what a klutz you were. Especially when Uncle Emmet tells them!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes then started to tell her the story of when I tripped at my mom's wedding, when she was going to marry Phil. She laughed a lot, and then slowly drifted of to sleep. I kissed her, smiled, then walked down stairs.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I smiled as I heard Renesmee coming down the stairs, whistling. She came down, wet hair, teeth brushed (I could smell the toothpaste), clean clothes on, and she was smiling brightly.

"Hey cutie! Wow, you're being such a great kid lately!" I admitted, proud of her.

"Yes, I just figured that I should start being a better child who's responsible, respectful, and obedient," she announced, sounding like a grown-up. I smiled at her.

"Good choice!" I praised her.

"Where's daddy?" she asked, sounding upset.

"Oh, baby he went hunting. He didn't know you'd be awake so early, it's only 7:30, you never wake up this early," I said, trying to calm her.

"Okay, fine, I'm going to go make myself some eggs and bacon," she announced as she walked to the kitchen. I looked, probably a confused look on my face.

"Oh mom, don't be so shocked!" she exclaimed in her high pitched soprano voice.

"Okay sweetie," I laughed and smiled at her.

"Hey, I heard you telling Nessie how good she's being, and maybe we could go shopping to reward her for good behavior!" Alice suggested.

"Fine, whatever, just don't go too far!" I granted them permission, annoyed.

"Okay thanks! Oh, Nessie, after you're done eating, we'll go to Port Angeles and shop there," Alice told her.

"Okay Aunt Alice!" she yelled as she was starting her breakfast in the kitchen.

"Ugh! It's horrible not being able to read both of your guys' thoughts!" Edward exclaimed, walking through the door.

"Daddy! Hi!" Nessie said, running out of the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. She ran and gave him a hug.

"Sorry honey, if I knew you were going to be awake this early, I wouldn't have gone hunting," he apologized in his smooth, velvet voice.

"Hey, Edward and Jasper, Nessie and I are going shopping today, do you guys wanna come?" she questioned them, sounding serious.

"Oh my God! Edward did you hear that? We get to go shopping!" Jasper said, imitating Alice's voice, perfectly.

"Yeah, I heard it! We can buy clothes, get our hair done, and then get our nails done!" Edward announced, in a high pitched voice. I laughed at both of them and they were smiling.

"Alice, why would we wanna go shopping?" Edward demanded, a smile forming on his face.

"I was just being kind," Alice added, innocently.

"Yeah, do you guys know the meaning of the word kind? God, just chill!" Nessie said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Did you just say chill?" Edward asked, smiling," what does that word even mean, I'm as cold as ice! How can I get colder than that?" Edward poked his head into the kitchen. I laughed silently.

About 1 hour later, Nessie finished her breakfast.

"Aunt Alice, I'm ready to go," she announced as if she was talking to someone right in front of her. No matter where Alice was in the house, she'd be able to hear her.

"I've been ready," Alice said, walking down the stairs, putting an earring on at a human pace.

"Whose car are you taking?" I asked, curious.

"I think we're taking the Ferrari," Alice answered me. She grabbed the keys off the hook and getting her purse.

"Come on Nessie!" she yelled up to Renesmee's room.

"I'm coming! Calm down!" Nessie said, bounding down the stairs.

"Oh, Bella, we have to discuss your birthday plans when I get back!" Alice said as she walked out the front door. I sighed at the thought of that. My vampire birthday was about a week ago when we were on our trip. I should've known that she would plan a belated birthday party.

"Oh joy!" I spoke to myself, knowing that they could hear me. I heard Alice's trilling laugh as she shut her car door and they drove away.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Edward walked into the room smiling. I gave him a small smile and sighed. The look on his face was confused and worried.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Alice said she's planning me a birthday party! I don't want a freaking birthday party!" I exclaimed, upset.

"You don't have to have on Bella," he said, laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter! I'm just so mad at her, but I want her to be happy! I don't know what to do!" I complained, staring into his beautiful, golden eyes. Immediately, I forgot what we were talking about. He flashed me his bright, dazzling, sweet crooked smile, _my_ smile. I smiled and didn't continue.

"Love, do you want me to talk to Alice about it?" he asked me, and sighed. Then I shook my head no and I sighed in annoyance.

"All I want is for her to be happy. Hey, maybe it won't be a complete disaster. I mean, do you remember the wedding I didn't want her to plan. That was amazing! So, I guess it won't hurt to take yet another chance," I said, trying to mainly convince myself.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop doing things to make other people happy! Make yourself happy for one!" he said, exasperated.

"Edward, babe, it's totally fine. We will soon find out," I smiled at him and kissed lovingly.

I was reading the newspaper and saw that there were more killings in Seattle. Was there another "serial killer" (and by that I mean vampire)?

"Babe, what's this?" I asked questioning him as I pointed to the title **SEATTLE HAS ANOTHER SERIAL KILLER…**

"Oh, we already looked into it, it's just a gang. If it gets more out of hand, we're going to step in and take control of it. Who knows, maybe Nessie will get some "donated" human blood," he said, joking. I rolled my eyes, and I could hear the quotation marks in his voice when he said donated.

"Guess what, we have the house to ourselves! Esme and Carlisle are looking at another house to renovate and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are doing some stuff in Seattle," he announced, flashing a dazzling smile at me. My answering smile must have answered what he was thinking, because he swooped me up and ran to our bedroom and slammed the door and threw me on the bed. I laughed as he jumped onto the bed and started kissing me.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're home!" Nessie yelled from down-stairs. Edward and I had heard them coming and we quickly got dressed and threw are shredded clothes in the garbage. We dashed down stairs and I embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Alice exclaimed, pulling Renesmee out of my arms and hugging me tightly. There was a bright smile on her face.

"But, just like the wedding there are conditions and limits," I pulled her out of my arms and sat her down on the couch. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what are the conditions?" she grumbled, and I laughed.

"First of all, you can't go overboard with the decorations, no surprise party, and no going overboard with the guest list! You can only invite Charlie, Renee, Billy, and Sue. Oh, and if Jacob wants to come, I guess. No gifts from any of you, unless they're homemade, and last but _definitely _not least, no disco ball, crazy lights or DJ stand. I will accept a radio, but no DJ booth!" I explained all the conditions and limits to her.

"That's all!" I smiled hugely at her and she glowered at me.

"That's _all! _ You might as well just run away for your birthday! Bella, come on; just give me this one huge birthday party! I promise you won't regret it! Please Bella! I know you love me so much and you want me to be happy, so please just this one radical party?" she begged and pleaded. I hated when she played the love card on me.

"Fine, but not too extreme," I mumbled to her and I braced myself. She instantly jumped up, spun me around and danced around with me.

"Bella, I promise you will _not_ regret it!" she exclaimed and she called Esme. I smiled feebly and plopped down on the couch. Renesmee climbed onto my lap and kissed my cheek. I smiled down at her, and then looked at Edward and sighed. He smiled slightly at me and sat down next to me.

I heard Alice making plans with Esme on the guest list, the food, and the music. I sighed in defeat and just sat there.

"Mommy, can I give you a fashion show of all the stuff I bought?" she asked me, excited.

"Honey, why don't you wait for everyone to get her so they can see too," I suggested. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Good idea! Hey, where's JJ?" she asked me, disappointed.

"He went home honey, he's been very tired lately," I explained to her smoothly. She sighed then frowned.

"Mommy, can you and Auntie Alice take me hunting?" she asked me, delighted.

"Go ask Auntie Alice okay." I told her as she jumped off my lap and ran towards Alice into the kitchen.

"Bella, are you happy?" Edward sighed.

"As long as Alice is happy, I'm happy," I lied to him easily. Of course I wasn't happy, but I was never going to tell him that. He smiled, nodded, and kissed me on the cheek, then walked away.

"Mommy, Auntie Alice is too busy planning your birthday party. Can I have daddy take me?" she sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, sure sweetie," I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, though I knew I wasn't going to watch it.

"Babe, we're going hunting," Edward told me as they walked towards the door.

"Do you wanna go with us?" he asked sweetly.

"No, I'm fine, I think I'm going to go upstairs and call Renee to invite her over," I explained as I got up.

"Bye Nessie, honey," I kissed her cheek when I walked by her.\

"Bye babe!" she announced as I was walking upstairs. Edward and I laughed at what she said. She probably thought that since that's what Edward called me, she could call me that too. I just continued laughing as I shook my head, walking up the stairs.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" I asked Renee through the phone. We were talking on the phone for hours, filling each other in. Then I started to get worried because they should have been home by now.

I tried calling Edward's cell but there was no answer. He left his phone here, now I was even more worried so I walked out the door, in search for my family.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! I could barely stand not writing or reading fan fiction! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Sorry for the really late update, I've been on vacation visiting family members with no internet! **

Chapter 17:

"Ugh, this party isn't going to be _any_ fun due to your _limits!_" Alice complained to me, as she was writing on a notepad.

"Well, sorry that I don't want my party so wild that human's get drunk," I scoffed.

"Mommy, what's drunk?" Nessie asked, a confused expression her face. I grimaced at her question and rolled my eyes as Alice laughed.

"It's when somebody gets wild after drinking something they're not supposed to. You'll understand when you're older. It's a very bad thing, honey. Never drink alcohol and get drunk," I explained in the best way I could. Alice laughed once again and walked away. Then I heard Edward laugh as he walked in and heard Nessie's thoughts.

"Good way of explaining Bella!" he said sarcastically, his crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Like you could've done better!" I exclaimed, punching him playfully, as he kissed me. I smiled and laughed with him. Then, surprisingly, Nessie punched Edward with all her might.

"Nessie! Why'd you hit me?" Edward asked appalled, trying not to laugh.

"Well, mommy did, so I thought you did something hurt her. Don't blame me for protecting my own mother," she said sternly, pointing her finger at Edward. Both of us laughed and I kissed her. Then she smiled and hugged me.

"Good job Nessie! You got a few extra punches in! Finally somebody threw some at him!" Emmett boomed when he walked in the door. Rosalie and Esme chuckled and playfully pushed Emmett down on the floor. He exaggerated as always and pretended to fall down and whimper in pain. Then Nessie ran over and jumped on him, punching him in the face as hard as she could, squealing. She and Emmett rolled around on the floor, laughing, as they wrestling. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes while we laughed.

"Now I was protecting Grandma and Aunt Rosalie!" she exclaimed, getting up and kicking Emmett one more time in the side. Emmett bent over in "pain" and whined and complained.

"Hey, you deserved that Uncle Emmy!" Nessie squealed, laughing.

"Since when did I become an aunt?" Emmett demanded, furrowing his eye-brows.

"Since you started hitting like a little girl!" Nessie exclaimed laughing and running into Esme's awaiting arms. Esme kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tightly to her chest, laughing as Emmett was still rolling around on the ground. Then, instantly he got up and started chasing her. Nessie jumped out of Esme's arms and ran away, running all over the house. Esme looked really concerned.

"Don't break anything you little kids!" Esme shouted, worriedly. Edward and Rosalie walked into the garage to talk about cars and the engines.

"One of you guys are going to get hurt if you guys run so fast," I said jokingly to Emmett as I tackled him to the ground and pinned him down.

"Ha-ha sucker!" Nessie exclaimed, running in circles around him. I looked at her sternly for that language.

"Ha-ha stinker!" she changed her choice of words and pounced on him, laughing.

"That's better," I told her, getting up from the floor and glaring at Emmett.

"What did I do now?" Emmett looked frustrated as he got up. Nessie was on his back pulling his hair. He didn't even bother to "flinch" because he was looking down at me like I'd insulted him.

"Where else would she get that kind of language?" I demanded an answer, crossing my arms over my chest. What made it worse was that he started rolling on the floor in laughter at my answer.

"Oooo, Aunt Emmy got in trouble!" Nessie yelled running away from him as he processed this comment in his head.

She squealed, and Emmett ran after her up the stairs. Then, as soon as they got up there, we heard glass breaking. Then, gasps from the two of them.

"Emmy did it!" Nessie exclaimed at the same time Emmett boomed," Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Esme's face turned from relaxed, to infuriating. We both dashed upstairs to investigate the crime scene.

"NO! Best China tea-pot!" she exclaimed as she saw the fragments of the beautiful (at least it used to be) glass. I could tell she was trying to keep her cool, because she didn't want to upset Nessie.

"Well, it's not like we don't have any money to replace it!" Emmett suggested, looking a little guilty.

"Do you know where that came from?" Esme yelled at Emmett, surprisingly not being her calm self.

"Uhh, no, but-, "Emmett tried to say something but the look on Esme's face shut him up.

"It was given to Carlisle from the queen of ENGLAND!" Esme shouted at Emmett.

"Nessie, did you do it?" I asked her sternly. She looked at me with her big brown eyes through her thick, black eyelashes.

"Yes mommy. I'm _so sorry_ Grandma!" Nessie apologized.

"Well, it was kind of my fault, but I didn't really stop it because I wanted to catch her and…," Emmett's voice trailed off. Esme had calmed down a little bit, but I could tell she was still furious.

"Thank you for apologizing Ness, but please be more _careful_ next time. BOTH of you," she directed those last words towards Emmett.

"Emmett, I think you should apologize to mother," I told him like he was a little child. Well, he really acted like one.

"Sorry mom," he grumbled as he picked Nessie up and walked outside. I heard the door slam and glass windows shook. Esme sighed, and rolled her gold eyes.

"Sorry Esme, I should've stopped them," I apologized to her.

"It's not your fault dear," she smiled softly but it didn't meet her eyes. She was gone for a second, and she came back with a vacuum. She vacuumed it up and made sure all the tiny pieces were gone.

"What was all that yelling about?" Edward came in, an amused expression on his face. I gave him a warning glance and he gained composure on his face again. I put my hand on his face and pulled back my shield. He rolled his eyes at what happened and Rosalie asked. We explained it to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ness, let's go where someone appreciates us!" I heard Emmett announce in the backyard as they walked towards the forest.

"Yeah Aunt Emmy!" I heard Nessie's sing-song voice echo through the woods. I watched them carefully until they were out of sight.

Then, all of us ran outside, when we heard the familiar cry of pain coming from my daughter.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I'll post more tomorrow afternoon or again tonight. Thanks for the reviews and PLEASE keep them coming! Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**P.S. I'M STARTING SCHOOL MONDAY, SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN! **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the great messages! I love you all! ENJOY! R&R PLEASE!**

Chapter 18:

We all run out the door to search for them. Edward was the first to find them, with Nessie on the ground, bleeding. Emmett was fighting off a bear that had come. I figured that he found Nessie and attacked her. Nessie was crying her eyes, bawling. I ran to her and picked her up to examine her body.

"Ohh, honey, are you okay, are you okay?" I asked her softly, examining her body. Carlisle came and started cleaning out her cuts and her forehead was split open with blood gushing out of it. I didn't even think about the smell of the blood. Jasper and Rosalie were next to me, just in case. I was extremely grateful for that. Carlisle had to put 50 stitches on her forehead because of the scar. Through the whole process, she was screaming and wailing, while all of us were trying to calm her down.

"Mommy! Mommy, make him stop!" she kept shouting at the top of her lungs while Carlisle was working on her.

"Sweetie, it'll be over in a minute, Grandpa is going to make it all better for you. It's okay, calm down," I said, trying to soothe her. I heard Edward singing the lullaby he wrote for Nessie. Immediately she started to calm down when she heard it, but she was still crying.

"Is that permanent?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, worried.

"I'm pretty sure it is, but it will be hard to tell that there's a scar there for human eyes. Don't worry, she'll be perfectly fine," he explained to all of us. At the same time, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, we were playing hide and seek, and when I heard her screaming, I ran. This is all my fault, I should've never let her out of my sight," he apologized, a guilty expression on his face.

"It's fine. The only thing that matters is that she's okay," I forgave him, just a little upset with him, but I didn't say so. I guessed Jasper could sense my emotions because he had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Edward laughed a little, but picked up Nessie and we all ran towards the house.

"I'm tired," Nessie announced, yawning.

"Being attacked takes a lot out of you," Emmett said, and everyone laughed, even Nessie.

"Come on honey, we'll go take a bath," Esme told her and they ran upstairs. I heard the bath water and laughing.

"Good night everyone!" she hugged and kissed us all, then went upstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute Hun," I told her as she ran to her bedroom. After a couple of minutes, I tucked her in and kissed her good-night.

"Mommy, can you tell me all about your wedding?" she asked, anxious. I smiled at her widely.

"I thought I already told you that one," I said, looking at her with a confused expression on my face.

"No mother, you didn't. Keep up!" she exclaimed and I laughed. Then, I told her all about my wedding and how much of a klutz I was. Also, when Jacob showed up and they danced together. I left out all the other parts that weren't important. Like what happened between Jacob and I. When I neared the end, she had already drifted off to sleep. I lifted her hand to my face and watched her sleep and her dreams. She was dreaming of me in a wedding dress, falling down and Emmett laughing at me. Even though that didn't happen, I still rolled my eyes at her dream.

"Good morning!" Nessie announced, coming down with her pajamas on and her slippers.

"Hey cutie, how was your night?" Rosalie asked her, hugging her. Nessie smiled, and told everyone about me telling about our wedding. They all laughed really loudly when I told them about her dream.

"Mom, you know I don't like you watching me dream!" she whined and blushed a little.

"I'm glad that you blush, so I can tease someone about it later. It's so much fun!" Emmett exclaimed, and she blushed even a brighter shade. Then he started laughing so hard. Nessie rolled her eyes at him, and punched him.

"Daddy, I'm starving! What can you make me for breakfast?" she asked, in her sweetest voice.

"How about cinnamon roles, hot cocoa, and fruit?" Edward suggested. Nessie nodded and smiled at him, following him into the kitchen. I heard pots and pans, drawers opening and closing, and other noises. Edward came in a few minutes later with a tray full of food and he placed it on the coffee table. Nessie dug in and started practically inhaling her food. We all laughed at her.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, after she cleaned up and changed. We all looked at each other, thinking.

"Anything you want," Alice told her. Nessie sat there thinking on Esme's lap. Emmett rolled his eyes at how long she was taking.

"Hmm, I don't know. Aunt Emmy, if you do that, I'm just going to take longer," she told him, exasperated. We laughed at what she told him.

"I want to see JJ!" she announced after about 10 minutes of thinking. I looked at Edward, Edward looked at Carlisle, and Carlisle looked at Nessie.

"Well, he's very busy in La Push with his pack, so I don't think you can see him today. Sorry Ness," Carlisle told her, feeling bad for lying to her. She shrugged, but tears were in her eyes and before they could spill over, she got up, went upstairs and pounced on her bed.

"I'll go talk to her," Rosalie said, upset at how anxious was to see Jacob. I looked at Edward, questioningly as she got up.

"Let me do it Rose, I'm her father," Edward said, dashing upstairs before she could protest at his announcement. I walked over to the window and looked towards the forest.

"When is Nessie starting school?" I asked, curious. I was surprised that she hasn't been talking about it for a long time.

"A week from Monday," Esme announced to us all.

"Do you know if she still wants to go? She hasn't been talking about at all lately," I told everyone. They all looked confused, but decided to let it go. We'd ask her later when she was in a better mood. Right then, Edward came down and sighed.

"What happened?" I was worried about her being so sad that she wouldn't be able to see Jacob.

"She's crying and whispering 'JJ, JJ, JJ'," he imitated her voice perfectly. I sighed and started to go upstairs to talk to her.

"Just let her cool down and stop crying. She just needs some time alone right now. Maybe a little nap will calm her down. Soon enough, I could hear her light snores coming from her closed bedroom door.

Somewhere in the forest, I heard a familiar agonizing howl. I would recognize that howl anywhere. It was a cry of pain and depression. Jacob Black.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

If I could cry, I would be because I felt so bad for that wolf. Then, Nessie must have heard it because she was bawling again. Once I heard that, I ran upstairs as fast as I could to calm her down. I heard Edward get up slam the front door on his way out.

"Nessie, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked, knowing what was wrong. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and her tear streaked face looked up at me. when I saw her, I hugged her tightly to me.

"JJ, h-he a-abandoned u-us," she managed to get out of her red lips. I kissed her on the cheek, and shook my head.

"Honey, no he didn't, it's just because his town needs his protection. We also need his protection sweetie. He's protecting you darling," I explained to her calmly. I felt like just crying right there if I could.

"Really, are you sure?" she asked, calming down a little. I nodded again, not trusting my voice. I didn't want her to see me in pain. I took her hand and we went down the stairs together. Then I gave her to Jasper and went to go see Edward. I walked out the door and ran towards the forest. I could hear shouting about a mile away. Of course, I would recognize those two voices anywhere.

"Edward, what's going on?" I questioned him once he was in my sight. He glanced at me and sighed. Then I saw him.

"Jacob, where have you been? Do you know how upset Renesmee has been? You don't care about anyone but yourself!" I shouted at him, infuriated. Then, the pain shot through his eyes. I didn't feel bad for him at all.

"I care about Nessie! She's the only person that I truly care about! Do you know that? I have nothing!" he shouted at me. Edward glared and growled at Jacob.

"Don't talk to her like that! You don't deserve to see our daughter! You're just a dog who has a "wolfy claim" on _our_ daughter!" Edward got in his face and pushed him. I jumped in between the two of them before they could start hitting each other. Jacob pushed me down and phased into a werewolf. I got up in half a second and growled at him. Edward was furious and so he punched Jacob in his ribs. There was a crunch of a rib breaking.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled, putting my arms around him. He didn't fight me off of him witch pleased me.

"Jacob, go home, now, and don't come back!" I shouted, my arms still wrapped around Edward. Just then, Carlisle came up and looked at us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, and then he saw Jacob running away. He glanced at us and he looked upset.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. Where's Nessie?" I asked him, letting go of Edward and walking towards the house.

"She's with Esme. We're going to talk about this later you two. Do you know how much they gave to protect us?" Carlisle demanded. I just ignored him and stalked off towards the house. I opened the back door and slammed it. I didn't sense anyone behind me so they were probably still in the forest. Esme glanced at me with Nessie sleeping on her lap.

"Is she okay?" I asked, taking her from Esme's arms. I cradled her like a baby and hugged her close to me tightly.

"She's fine. She just cried herself to sleep, that's all," she said sarcastically. I glanced at her and narrowed my eyes. She smiled feebly at me. Then, everyone walked in and they all looked upset. Edward came and sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on. He smiled weakly at me and he looked sad.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I are going hunting. Anyone coming?" he asked Esme and I. we both shook our heads at them and Edward took Nessie from my arms and took her upstairs.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, angrily.

"I just put her in bed so you could relax," he answered me calmly. I glowered at him and he smiled crookedly at me.

"Bye love," he told me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was too angry to say anything so I released my shield and so he could read my mind. _Love you guys, be safe okay? _He nodded and smiled.

Esme and I went into the kitchen to start cooking some dinner for Nessie. She'd probably be hungry when she wakes up. Just then, the phone rang and Esme answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme, it's Charlie. I was just wondering if I could come over. I really want to see Nessie and Bella."

"Um, of course. It's just Bella, Nessie, and I. We just started dinner if you want to come over now."

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh, they went hun-hiking. They went hiking; they should be here tomorrow morning. Bella and I wanted to stay with Ness." She caught herself before saying hunting fortunately.

"Oh, sure, okay, see you guys soon."

"Bye Charlie."

"What are we going to make for dinner?" I asked Esme, looking in the fridge and the pantry.

"Let's make steak, salad, and mashed potatoes," Esme suggested. I nodded and started taking the things out for steak. She was going to make the salad and mashed potatoes. When I was done marinating the steak, I set the table for two people. We were going to say we ate a big lunch when Nessie was taking a nap. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull onto the dirt drive and he accelerated when he was on the drive-way. He knocked on the door and got I went to go get it at a human pace.

Right when I opened the door for Charlie, Nessie walked down the stairs and there was a little breeze outside, blowing our way. Right then, I felt a burning sensation in my throat.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately…I'm so busy this summer! Enjoy the chapter! Love you all!**

Chapter 20:

"Hey Bells!" Charlie exclaimed, walking through the door. I was holding my breath so I just smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Grandpa!" Nessie yelled, running down the stairs. Charlie smiled immediately and opened his arms. She jumped into them and they hugged each other tightly and he kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you?" I asked him, breathing in some of his scent on accident. I turned away from him to walk to the kitchen.

"Great, how are you guys?" he asked me. Luckily Nessie answered for me.

"Awesome now that you're here!" she replied, all excited and jumpy that he was here. That put a crinkly-eyed smile on his face. Now seeing him happy like that made me smile.

"Grandpa, guess what!" she asked him, jumping up and down in his arms.

"What?" he questioned her, smiling at how happy she seemed.

"I'm going to start school!" she announced, hugging him. He looked surprised and he hugged her back.

"That's awesome honey!" he exclaimed, putting her down to go sit at the table. They went and sat down next to each other and he noticed only two settings. He looked confused.

"Oh, the two of us had a big lunch when she was sleeping, so we're not that hungry right now," Esme explained to him. He shrugged and started to eat his food.

"Would you like seconds?" Esme asked him kindly. That was Esme for you, always offering more. Charlie nodded and handed his plate to her.

"Thank you so much guys, everything is delicious!" he said, and then he dug into his next plate. Renesmee had only taken a bite of her potatoes.

"I'm full!" she announced, pushing her plate away. Charlie glanced at her confused at how she could be full already. I glared at her and she looked at me.

"No you're not young lady! At least finish your salad and potatoes," I told her sternly. She huffed at me and glared, pulling her plate back in front of her.

"Don't look at me like that Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I yelled at her, and she started eating her food quickly.

"Thank you, that was delicious!" Charlie announced putting his plate in the sink.

"Would you like some pie and coffee?" Esme asked him, starting to make some coffee.

"Sure that'd be great," he answered her, and he looked really tired.

"Dad you can go watch TV and I'll bring you your dessert," I told him, starting to put the dishes in the dish-washer.

"Okay," he got up and walked over to the TV with Nessie following him. I heard him plop down on the couch and I could hear Nessie crawl onto his lap. I walked into the living room with his dessert and saw Nessie sleeping on his lap, her head on his shoulder. I smiled at him and handed him his food.

"Thank you," he whispered, staring at the baseball game on TV. I walked into the kitchen and looked at Esme.

"I'm going to go hunting just for deer or something, I can't stand it. Tell him I'm driving to the store. I'll just take Edward's Volvo right now," I told her, grabbing the keys. She nodded and stared after me as I walked out the door.

I got into the Volvo and sped away towards the store. When I got there, I parked the Volvo in the back of the parking lot and I ran towards the forest. I waited until I could smell something appetizing. I could smell a herd of deer but I wanted a mountain lion or something. Pretty soon I could smell a bear and a mountain lion close by. I could hear growling and snarling. I went for the bear first and killed it then right when the mountain lion and killed it. I drank that first and then the bear. I was satisfied after, so I ran back to the car.

"Hey guys I-," I started to greet them, walking in with a carton of eggs. I didn't want to come back from the groceries store with no groceries. I stopped talking when I saw Charlie and Nessie sleeping on the couch, Nessie still on his lap. I smiled and went into the kitchen and Esme wasn't in there. I put the eggs in the fridge with the other 2 full cartons and I could smell her upstairs.

"Hey Esme, what are you doing?" I asked her looking at the computer she was on.

"I'm booking flights for Paris. You know how I told you about that house I'm going to fix up?" she asked me as she looked for four first class seats. I nodded when she looked at me.

"You still want to go right?" she asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, of course. Will Nessie stay with the boys?" I asked her, curious, and I admit, a little nervous.

"Yeah, because I don't think she'll like being there. We can go another time with just girls when I won't be working," she suggested. I nodded and I must have looked nervous.

"Oh come on Bella, Edward will take care of her honey," she told me, smiling. I smiled and went back downstairs. Charlie was awake again and he was about to get up. I rushed toward him, unfortunately at a human pace.

"Here, I'll take Nessie," I reached for her on his lap and nestled her into my chest, she moaned and went back to sleep.

"Good night Dad, love you," I hugged him, the burn not even bad because I had just hunted.

"Love you all and thank you for dinner, thank Esme too. Also, tell everyone hello," he mumbled, yawning.

"Yeah sure, goodnight," I told him.

"Will you guys be okay alone?" he sounded concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"Go get some sleep. And come back soon!" I exclaimed as I shut the door as he drove away. I went upstairs and got Nessie in her pajamas and managed to brush her teeth through her struggles. I put her in bed and walked to Carlisle's office where Esme was.

"How's it going?" I asked her, looking at the screen.

"Great, we're leaving Tuesday and we're staying there for two weeks," she explained, smiling. I would have to be away from my daughter _and _my husband for two weeks.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My school started on Monday and I've had a lot of homework! I wont be able to post everyday now, so probably only twice a week at least. I'll try my best! I'm soooo sorry! R&R please! Love you all!**

Chapter 21:

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out of their hiding places. I jumped, not expecting to see them or hear them. I had just gotten back from going shopping with Alice. I glared at Alice, and she was smiling next to me.

"Surprise Bella!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. I saw Charlie, all the Cullens, Seth and Sue, Sam and Emily, and Quil and Embry. And then, I saw the face I hadn't seen in a really long time, the face of my mom and her husband Phil.

"Mom!" I shouted, running towards her at a human pace. She smiled widely and hugged me tightly. I was so glad to see her! How did Alice do this? I answered my question, and the answer was simple, she was Alice!

"Thank you Alice!" I announced, kissing her cheek. She smiled and left me to talk to my mom and step-dad.

"Love, it's time to open your presents," Edward told me while I was talking to my mom. Well, she was doing most of the talking, I was mainly listening. I was lucky to get just a couple words in. I turned around and smiled at Edward and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled his crooked smile, and as always, he dazzled me.

"Mommy! Come open your presents!" Renesmee exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the table full of presents. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I hated the attention being on me. I took one that said, From Mom and Phil. I unwrapped it and looked at the box in awe. It was a photo album that she started making for me the week I was born. She took pictures of everything. If I could cry I would have. I grabbed her into a big hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Careful, Love," Edward said so softly, only vampires could hear him. I released her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mom, _so_ much! I'll cherish it forever, I truly will!" I exclaimed and hugged her again. She smiled widely and kissed my cheek.

"It was mainly from your mother so I just got you a little something," Phil explained as I hugged him and smiled.

"Phil, you didn't have to get me anything," I said, still smiling. Then, I picked one up that was from Phil. It was a diamond bracelet and it was real. I gasped and looked at him.

"How did you-," I started to say, but he cut me off and rolled his eyes.

"I had a little help, from Alice and Esme. They gave me some money to buy it for you. They're so thoughtful. I paid for most of it though," he explained, as I hugged him again. Edward got me a new car of course. I rolled my eyes at him, but I was still kind of thankful. Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah got me a digital camera, and the wolf pack got me a new purse. It was cute and I hugged all of them, doing my best to keep my face composed due to the stench. Esme and Carlisle got me plane tickets to Isle Esme. I smiled and hugged them both.

"You guys can go with Nessie this time, and have some quality time together," Carlisle explained as I thanked them. Alice and Jasper got me five new outfits, and Emmett and Rosalie got me a ruby ring, a diamond necklace, and ruby earrings. I thanked everyone once again and gave them all hugs. And Sam, Emily, and Billy got me candles, flowers, and a charm bracelet. Billy explained that the bracelet was from Jacob. I smiled feebly and hugged him.

"Time to eat!" Nessie announced from the kitchen, and of course all the wolves ran into the kitchen, Seth picking Nessie up so she wouldn't get trampled by all the huge boys. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck.

I ran into the kitchen to take Nessie from Seth so he wouldn't have to hold her while eating. Esme had made shrimp, steak, potatoes, salad, and steamed rice and veggies. Almost everything was gone by the time everyone had gotten food. I rolled my eyes as all the wolves were getting second helpings.

"Make sure there's enough for everyone you pigs!" Emily shouted to the kitchen from the living room.

"Its fine, Emily, lets just let them pig out just this once," I told her, laughing and rolling my eyes. Charlie and Sue had left right after Charlie quickly swallowed down a small portion of food, and they rushed out of the house together. That was strange. I had looked at Edward, and there was a confused expression on his face. Then he had seen me looking at him and he smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

After everyone had said good-night and left, it was about 10:30 and Nessie was asleep luckily. I plopped down on the couch and then I heard Esme in the kitchen, and I got up to help her clean.

"Hey, do you want me to put the food away?" I asked her as I walked in. She looked at me, smiled, and shook her head.

"I got it honey, you're the birthday girl, go with the kids, I heard they wanted to play truth or dare," Esme winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to make you clean this up all by yourself," I told her, firmly as I grabbed some food left over cake (surprisingly there was left-over) and put it in the fridge.

"No, you go with your siblings and husband and you go have fun!" Esme said sternly and looked at me with her soft face.

"I bet you'd never thought you'd say that," I told her, laughing. She smiled at me warmly.

"Well, I had a feeling that I would have to say it to you. You're so used to cleaning and cooking. You're going to get out of that habit tonight," she pointed towards the stairs and I rolled my eyes and trudged up them.

"Truth or dare time!" Alice announced, when she heard me coming up the stairs.

"Yippee," I said, uninterested once they were in my sight. Then we all heard Emmett screaming.

"Oh my God! Come here!" and we all ran towards his voice outside and I was so worried that I beat them all outside and then I heard him.


	23. Chapter 22 short, but something :

**A/N: EVERYBODY, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST ALL MY READERS!**

Chapter 22:

We all heard Emmett laughing and I started hitting him. Apparently they had already started playing truth or dare and Edward had dared them to do that. I was so pissed off!

"What's wrong with you guys? How could you do that to me?" I demanded from all of them, extremely upset.

"We're sorry love, we couldn't help it!" Edward told me, as he hugged me, I just stood there not responding.

"I hope you guys have fun without me!" I shouted as I turned around and walked towards the house. I ran up to Nessie's room and I lay down next to her. Luckily, I didn't wake her, and I just lay there and close my eyes. I was going to kill those idiots!

"Isabella Cullen, what's wrong? Don't make such a big deal of this!" said Alice, always her happy self.

"What's wrong? Hmm, let me think!" I yelled, and Renesmee stirred and she woke up. I had forgotten she was here.

"I'm so sorry honey, go back to sleep," I soothed her.

"Can you lay down with me?" she asked me.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes okay honey." I walked out and Alice followed me.

"How could you guys do that to me?" I demanded when we were in Alice's room. She still had that smirk on her face and I'd be able to wipe it off.

"We were just having fun! Chill out!" she said laughing, and I walked back to Nessie's room, trying not to wake her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Nothing honey, go back to sleep." I soon realized that I overreacted and I couldn't stay mad at them forever.

The next morning, I was still lying next to Nessie because she wouldn't let me leave her.

"Morning sunshine," I said, as she got up and was starting to undress to take her bath.

"Good morning mommy," she said and hugged me.

"Guess what! You're starting school tomorrow!" I exclaimed, knowing she'd forgotten.

"YAY!" she said as she ran to her bathroom and started taking a bath. I was glad she no longer needed my help. A couple minutes later, Edward came up to the room and apologized. I did too and told him I overreacted, just a little.

"A _little_?" he said, laughing. I gave him a kiss and he went downstairs to make Nessie breakfast. When Nessie came out, I helped her brush her hair and help her put some clothes on. Of course, she chose gray skinny jeans Alice got her, a white, laced tank-top that Rosalie got her, and a black scarf that Esme got her. Also, she put on some black, knee-high boots, and a gray hat. My stylish girl…

"Don't you look awesome?" Alice screamed as we walked down the stairs. She was wearing something very similar to her, black boots, gray skinny jeans, and a white v-neck. Alice was smiling and I knew she saw what Nessie was going to wear.

"Hey look! We're twins!" Nessie announced as Edward placed an apple, eggs, juice, and a muffin in front of her. She took a couple of bites and then pushed the plate away.

"I wanna go hunting, please," she said as she took the plate to the kitchen.

"Not in those clothes!" Alice yelled, not joking at all. We all laughed at her and Nessie jutted out her bottom lip.

"You're too spoiled anyway, eat your breakfast," I ordered her and she took the plate back and pouted for the rest of the day.


	24. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING IN FOUR MONTHS…ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS IS NOT WELL AT ALL AND I HAVENT BEEN IN THE MOOD TO WRITE…HOWEVER, I DECIDED ID _TRY_ TO WRITE MORE OF MY STORY…THANKS FOR ALL UR SUPPORT!


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 24:

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You're not leaving this table until you finish your breakfast!" I hated yelling at her, but I only had so much patience.

"But, I need to have blood. This food tastes like… ICK!" she told me, looking all mad and jutting her bottom lip out. Edward said she looked a lot like me when she did that.

"Well what are you going to do when you're at school? Just grab a human and take them to the freaking bathroom in a stall?" I exclaimed, getting really pissed off.

"Bella! That's enough, I'll take care of it," Esme walked in and sat across from Renesmee.

"Renesmee, Grandma _really _needs you to finish your food. You don't want to get punished, do you?" Esme said in a very firm tone.

"Ugh, okay, fine. Just this once," and Renesmee pulled the plate back towards her and started eating. I was amazed. Then I motioned for Esme to come out into the living room.

"How the hell did you do that? Do you know how long I've been trying to get her to eat her breakfast?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Having the monkeys I've head for practically eighty years helps _a lot_!" she said and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure it does," I said and she patted my shoulder as she walked past me, upstairs.

"Mommy! I'm finished!" Renesmee yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and walked in. Her plate was completely empty and licked clean.

I heard Edward say from upstairs," No, check the trash, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and checked the trash. Of course, there were her eggs and muffin. "Renesmee! Go upstairs to your father and he'll take care of you!"

"Fine, but don't blame me when I blow up from getting human food poisoning!" she yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh, honey, you wish," I said, meanly.

Alice then walked through the back door and said," Wow, she's going to be great at arguing and sneaking around with boyfriends and dates!"

"How did boys come up in this conversation, Alice?" I asked, exasperated.

"I just know because _I _am her aunt if you haven't noticed," she laughed and squeezed my cheeks.

"Of course," I said and smiled feebly.

"What do you want to do today? Just me, you, and Rose," she reassured me.

"Who will watch Renesmee?" I asked, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"I was gonna make Jazz, Em, and Edward watch her. Carlisle's going to work and Esme is going to decorate some house she's having being built," she explained, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't trust the boys without Carlisle. Who knows what they'll do with Renesmee as their responsibility," I sighed.

"Hmm, welllllll, maybe you can take Renesmee to Charlie. She hasn't seen him in a while," she suggested.

"Maybe, I know his work has been kind of slow so maybe he can take the day off," I explained and felt better about having a day off.

"Rosalie, you, and me can go shopping. Let's run to New York and shop there!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, sounds fun, but too far," that was Alice for you.

"No it is not, Bella. It will take thirty minutes to get there; we'll stay there all day until, about, 10:00, and get home at 10:30! See, I have it all planned out!" she squealed in delight.

"No, not a good idea. Nessie has school tomorrow. She can't go to bed after 9:30," I explained.

"Then it's settled. Edward will pick her up at 8:45. We can even get home later than that. Esme can read her a story and lay down with her while were gone," she begged and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I'm going to go get ready," I said, standing up.

"No, I'm going to help you get ready. We're going to New York, sweetie, not Port Angeles. I don't want to be seen with you in sweats and a t-shirt there!" she said, picking me up and running to her closet.

Rosalie was in her room and Alice called her in.

"We're going to make her look like a goddess!" Rosalie announced and Alice squealed again.

In the end, they'd put me in a tight, extremely short, blue dress. Also, they added black stilettos and a diamond necklace to go with the plunging v-neck. Also, they curled my hair and pulled it back with a butterfly clip.

"Sexy! Now you look like you should be shopping in New York!" Rosalie exclaimed and she beamed. She was wearing a tight, black, mini-skirt with a red tank-top. Then, she put on a black scarf and black, _really_ high-heeled boots. She had pulled her hair into a fancy bun, with a couple curly strands of her sticking out. I had to admit, she looked HOT!

Alice was wearing mid-thigh shorts, a white "muscle shirt", and a black leather jacket. On her feet were stilettos similar to mine but higher. She had her normal hairstyle. She looked HOT, too!

"I'm going to say bye to Edward real quick," I called out to them. They were already walking into the garage. I ran up the stairs to our room and saw Nessie and Edward on the bed, reading different books. I smiled at them and walked over to Edward. However, Renesmee glared at me and walked out.

"Aren't you looking sexy?" he said once she was out of earshot. If I could blush, I would've.

"Alice and Rosalie of course. You're taking Nessie to Charlie's, remember? And pick her up no later that 8:45!" I said firmly and he laughed. Then he pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me deeply. I forgot all about Alice and Rose outside and I tangled my hands in his hair.

I heard them honk the car horn and I sighed. Then, I heard Alice say," For God's sake Bella, get in the freaking car!"

I laughed and ran downstairs into the car of hell.


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: ****HEY EVERYBODY…I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO TWO OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS WHO IS **_**VERY **_**SICK! I LOVE YOU!**

Chapter 24:

"Hey, I thought we were going to run there," I wondered out loud.

"Well, we are. We're going to drop the car off at the diner 'cause we don't want to run in the dirt _too _much," Alice answered from the passenger's seat.

"No, that would be a tragedy!" I exclaimed, jokingly. Alice looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

As Alice predicted (ironic huh?), we got to New York in exactly 30 minutes.

"Yay! We're going to have _so _much fun! I can't wait!" Alice exclaimed once we walked into the fancy mall.

"Whoopee," I grumbled.

"Isabella, don't be a party pooper. We came here for a day off!" Rose complained.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I promise you I'll pretend to have fun," I smiled at them. Both of them gave me a look. "Okay! I promise you I _will_ have fun!"

"That's the spirit!" Rose exclaimed.

_Welcome to hell, _I thought to myself.

Edward's Point of View (EPOV)

"Nessie, come on. We're going to go see Grandpa Charlie," I said, unenthusiastically. I can't believe the girls don't trust me with her.

"Come on Edward! Let's just keep her. Then we won't have to run or drive all the way over there!" Emmett said, playing his little Xbox toy.

"No, we told Esme we would. You know how Esme get's when we lie to her!" Jazz said, shuttering.

_Oh, you guys are babies_, Emmett thought.

"Dude, then why don't you get you're head bitten off by Esme then?" I asked.

"Stay out of my head! Crap! Look what you made me do! I lost because of you, mind-reading idiot!" Emmett got really pissed of when it came to his video games.

I went behind the TV and unplugged his toy.

"Edward! What's wrong with you?" he got up and socked my stomach.

"You were losing anyway!" I laughed and ran upstairs.

"Daddy! Emmett's saying bad words and he's being mean to you!" Renesmee yelled from downstairs. I laughed hysterically.

"Ow! Renesmee! What's wrong with you? Stop hitting me for Emmett's sake!" Emmett yelled. I laughed really hard again and ran down the stairs.

"Nessie, sweetie, that's enough. You showed him!" I grabbed her and put her on my back. "I'll take Nessie and come back."

I ran outside and to Charlie's house, Renesmee laughing the whole way there.

BPOV:

"You guys ready to leave?" I asked, impatient.

"Bella, I said we'd leave at ten. It's only….9:58!" she said, looking at her watch.

"Ugh, okay."

We had spent _a lot_ of money here. Alice had bought literally fifteen bags. All of them stuffed with clothes, shoes, and accessories. Rose had bought thirteen bags, and me, well ten bags. Of course, I hadn't picked anything out. It was all picked out by Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay! Ten o'clock! Let's go peeps!" I said, leading the way out the door. They both laughed behind me.

"How are we gonna carry all these bags?" I whined as we started walking to the edge of the forest.

"Hmm, I wonder. OH! I know! We're going to put our hands through the handles and hold on to them!" Rosalie said and Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, please. Let's just get home!" Alice said, and started leading the way.

EPOV

I got home from picking up Nessie at 9:15. If Bella found out, she'd be pissed.

"Okay, Nessie. Go upstairs and get ready for bed. Do you need any help?" I asked her as she walked up the stairs, looking drunk because she was so tired.

_No, I'm too tired to talk;_ she answered me through her thoughts.

"Good night, sweetie. I'll be up there in a few minutes!" I said as she shut her bedroom door.

"Emmett, can Jazz and I go for a little hunt. I'm really thirsty. You can take care of Nessie for like, ten minutes right? Wait, don't answer that, just don't leave her alone," I told him and he nodded, watching the football game.

_Don't worry bro, I heard ya,_ Emmett told me in his head.

Right, let's go Jazz!" I said. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. I heard Esme pulling into the garage.

"Never mind, Emmet, Esme just got here," I called to him. I heard him sigh in relief.

"Hello, Edward. Going somewhere?" Esme asked me as she walked up the back steps.

"Yeah, we're just going for a little hunt," I explained. "Hey, do you mind watching Nessie for a little bit?"

"Sure thing! Love you guys!" she called as we ran into the forest.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

BPOV

"Nessie, it's time to wake up. You're starting school today!" I said excitedly, gently shaking her. When she remembered she was starting school, she jumped up.

"YAY! I'm gonna make friends!" she said, smiling and running to take a bath. I smiled as she started to undress fairly quickly.

"I'm sure you'll make tons of friends, sweetie," I said, thinking of how nice she is and that she really would make a lot of friends. "I already have all of your school supplies packed in your new backpack. Do you want to buy lunch, or do you want me to make you something?"

"Umm, can you make me something, please?" she asked politely as the water started running.

"Sure thing!" I said, running downstairs to make her lunch. I got downstairs and saw Esme in the kitchen. When she saw me come in, she handed me a brown paper bag. I looked inside.

"I made her lunch already. There's an apple, PBJ sandwich, juice, some chips, and a homemade chocolate chip cookie!" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"What a great Grandma!" I said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Mommy! I'm ready for school!" I heard Renesmee shout from upstairs. I quickly ran up there to make sure she didn't forget anything. I got up there and she looked like mini-Alice.

"Wow! Don't you look stunning?" I exclaimed, looking at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of shorts, knee-high boots, her hair was in pig-tails, and a pink and green colored v-neck.

"Thank you! I didn't even need help doing my hair!" she said proudly. I wasn't all that surprised but I was still really proud of her.

"Great job, honey! Go downstairs and wait in the car. I'll be right there!" I had to yell at her because she was already running down the stairs. I laughed to myself and ran down the stairs. Of course, Esme and Carlisle were taking pictures, Alice kept saying how proud of the way she dressed, Emmett was laughing, Rosalie was smiling, Jasper just looked normal, and Edward and I were beaming.

"I told Grandpa Charlie to come see me on my first day of school. He should be here-" Nessie started saying but then we heard his cruiser pull into the drive way. "Right now."

We heard him walk up the steps and knock on the door. I opened it for him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Bells, I haven't seen you in a while," he said, kissing my forehead. "This little one begged me to come over here and see her on her first day. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You should take a picture with her, Charlie!" Alice suggested. I still couldn't get over how they were on a first name basis.

"Oh, alright," he said gruffly, and picked up Renesmee to take a picture with her.

"Great, time to go. I'll drive you to school," I announced when they were done taking pictures.

"Yay! School, school, school!" Nessie chanted and we all laughed. We both had to walk at a human pace to the car because Charlie was still there.

"Ready for school? Do you have your lunch?" I asked her as we drove out of the forest and onto the main road.

"Yes, Mom. I have lunch, paper, pencils, crayons, and a folder!" she announced, proud of herself.

"Great!" I said. "Hey, give me a kiss!"

"Okay, fine," she sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck, honey. Be good! Either me or Daddy will come pick you up after school, okay?" I reassured her and she smiled and nodded. Then, she jumped out of the car and up the school steps.

I drove off and was nervous the whole ride home.

"Hey, everybody!" I said. I was surprised to see that Charlie was still there. Hey! And Jake!

"Jacob! What's up?" I ran and gave him a hug.

"The smell is what's up!" he said, whispering in my ear. I laughed. He and Charlie were eating breakfast, made by Esme of course. There were muffins, eggs, bacon, fruit, and oatmeal.

"Wow, haven't had a meal this good since you moved out, kid," Charlie looked at me and grinned his crinkly-eyed grin. The one that always reminded me why Renee fell in love with him. I grinned back widely and he continued eating.

"Alright, I gotta get to work," he announced, twenty minutes later. He got up and hugged me again, walking towards the door. "Hope to see you all soon."

"Great to see you, Charlie. Remember, you're always welcome here." Carlisle said and Esme nodded.

"Thanks. And thanks for the amazing breakfast, Esme," he called from the porch and then he shut the door, went to his cruiser, and drove off.

"So, how you doing, Jake?" I asked, sitting on the couch in between Alice and Edward.

"Great! Haven't seen any of you vampires in a while!" he announced, smiling and sitting close to Rosalie. She looked disgusted and Emmett was laughing his head off. Jacob was grinning broadly at the look of disgust on Rose's face.

"Come on, leave Rose alone," I said smiling.

"Yeah, you heard her dog. Leave me the hell alone," Rose sneered at him.

"Rose, calm down, babe," Emmett said and he put his arm around her. She shook it off and went to the bathroom, probably to fix her hair.

"Esme, wanna go with Rose, Bella, and I to the spa? We're going to get our hair and nails done, too," Alice explained.

"What? How come I didn't know about this?" I demanded. Alice laughed.

"Welllllll, I knew you'd say no, but either way you were gonna go. So, why waist the time and go through the trouble if you're going to go either way?" Alice asked, looking dead serious.

"Alice, you'll be the death of me!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

"Meow!" It was Emmett of course that made that noise. Then he made a "hissing" noise. I growled at him, walked over to him, and punched his arm. Then, he made a little claw with his and pretended to scratch me. That made Jasper and Edward laugh a lot.

"Boys are so immature," I grumbled and went upstairs to change. When I was in mine and Edward's room, I heard Jasper, Emmett , and Edward laughing hysterically.


End file.
